The Mission in Suna
by The Sand Demon's Fire Demon
Summary: Anko's little sister goes to Suna for a Peace Treaty mission and meets the Kazekage and his family, as well as a snotty nosed Iwa shinobi who is on the same mission, will she be able to complete her mission with all these distractions? Gaaraxoc Gaaxoc
1. Couldn't have said it better myself

**A/N:I don't own Naruto, 'cause if I did, I would steal, Gaara, Itachi and Sasori because they're awesome!! **

**This is a Gaaraxoc fic I hope you like!**

* * *

"KIRA!!!" Anko screamed up the stairs to her little sister, hands on hips, and angry expression on her face, "IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP YOU'LL BE LATE!!!"

"But, Kakashi's always late and you don't shout at him," Kira pouted, walking down the stairs slowly, buckling two katanas round her slim waist, "besides, Tsunade's probably drunk."

"MOVE!!!" Anko shouted, yanking open the front door and pointing out of it.

Kira grinned, slipped on her black sandals and skipped out the house, waving to her big sister who slammed the door, smiling slightly.

Kira strolled toward the Hokage Tower, the light breeze picking up her shoulder length purple hair and playing with it softly, she was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of black knee length shorts, around her neck was a black choker with a orange star dangling from it, tied round the handle of one of her katanas was her Konaha forehead protector.

She soon arrived at the Hokage Tower and entered Tsunade's office, grinning happily at the blonde woman happily, her vivid green eyes sparkling.

"Hey, Tsunade, what mission you got for me?" Kira asked, sitting in the seat opposite Tsunade when motioned to.

"I need you to go to Suna and watch over the peace treaty signing for Suna, Konaha and Iwa," Tsunade answered briskly.

"Right," Kira nodded, "when will I be leaving?"

The young seventeen year old kunochi knew this was an important mission and gained a serious face, knowing if one thing went wrong, a war could break out between the three countries.

"Tomorrow morning, meet me at the gate at seven am," Tsunade replied, "that's all, you can leave now."

Kira nodded and stood, as she left the office she could've sworn she heard Tsunade whispering:

"Sake, sake, it's just you and me now, the girl has gone."

* * *

Kira yawned slightly as she made her way to the Konaha gates, wearing her usual attire, her hair tied up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

"Tsunade," she nodded respectfully as she saw the blonde Hokage standing by the gates.

"Kira," Tsunade replied, "a sibling of the Kazekage will meet you at the Suna gates in three days, make sure you're there on time, you're such a dreamer, I still don't know how you became Jounin."

Kira laughed slightly, "funny, Anko says the same," she grinned, "I'll be there on time Hokage, I promise."

Tsunade nodded, "well, you better get a move on," she said.

Kira smiled and left, "bye!" she shouted, pumping chakra into her feet she ran through the trees surrounding Konaha, grinning excitedly at the thought of a new mission.

* * *

Three days later Kira was running toward the Suna gates, a triumphant smile on her face, she'd made it on time.

"What's your business?!" a guard shouted down to her.

"I'm the nin from Konaha!" Kira called back, smiling up at him.

"Papers," the guard ordered, jumping down beside her.

She handed them over, wanting nothing more than a nice hot bath or shower to wash away the grime from her journey.

"Miss Temari, the nin from Konaha is here!" the guard called to a small hut to the right of them.

Out from it stepped a woman with her blonde hair tied in four ponytails, dressed in a black kimono with a red obi round her middle.

"Hi," she grinned at Kira, "I'm Temari, the Kazekage's sister."

Kira bowed respectfully to her, "I'm Kira, from Konaha, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Kira, but come with me, I'll take you to where you're staying, you're staying in the Kazekage's house, with the shinobi from Iwa and the Kazekage, my brother, also my other brother, Kankuro and I are also living there," Temari explained, walking through the crowded streets, Kira following.

"Is the shinobi from Iwa already here?" Kira asked, making sure to keep her voice polite as she usually spoke to the Hokage as if she were a friend, which she was, but Kira didn't know anyone in Suna and thought she'd better be on her best behaviour, she was representing her country.

"Yes, he arrived yesterday, a day sooner than expected, as was very rude when there was no one to greet him," Temari scowled, she obviously didn't like the shinobi, "ranting and raving about Suna should learn to respect their guests and if it carried on the peace treaty wouldn't be signed."

"Little bastard!" Kira exclaimed without really thinking, then her green eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Temari laughed, "that's what I said!" she giggled, stopping outside a large house, oh did I say house, I meant mansion.

Kira's hand dropped to her side as she gaped at the house, "whoa," she gasped, "nice place, Temari."

"Thanks, but it's not mine, it's Gaara's," Temari shrugged, entering the house, beckoning for Kira to follow, who did slowly, feeling tiny as she stepped into the large building.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" Temari shouted, unstrapping the fan from her back and placing on the hall table, "the kunochi from Konaha's here!"

"Kunochi?!" an excited voice cried and almost instantly a guy dressed in what looked like a black jumpsuit with teddy bear ears on top and face paint on his face appeared in a doorway directly next to Kira who yelped and jumped back, startled.

"Yes, Kankuro, this is Kira," Temari sighed, gesturing to Kira.

"Hi," Kira waved weakly.

"Hi, I'm Kankuro," Kankuro grinned, holding out a hand which Kira shook hesitantly.

"Why wasn't _I_ called?" an arrogant voice snapped from the stairs, "I'm supposed to meet the little kunochi too."

Kira turned and saw a guy with dirty blonde hair, cold blue eyes and a rather ugly face, she instantly didn't like his attitude and looked at him coolly, sizing him up.

"I am not a _little kunochi_," she said, keeping her voice emotionless, "I'm a Jounin, and I think you should show some respect to the people who are giving you a place to stay while you're in Suna, if this was my house, you'd be on the streets, got it?"

Temari and Kankuro grinned, while the Iwa shinobi gaped.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said a new voice.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review, thanks!!**


	2. It's not cooked

**A/N: Hehe, hi! Enjoy the last chappie? I hope so, here's the new one!!**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto, unfortuantly but I do own Kira so there!!**

* * *

Everyone jumped round as the new voice sounded as saw a tall guy with blood red hair, on his fore was a tattoo of the love kanji in red ink, he had cold sea foam green eyes that were rimmed with black from not sleeping. He was dressed in Kazekage robes.

"See, the Kazekage agrees with me!" Kira grinned triumphantly, sticking her tongue out childishly at the Iwa shinobi.

Everyone raised an eyebrow, well Gaara would've done if he had any, at this childish display from a supposed Jounin.

"Uh, how old are you exactly?" Kankuro asked, "six?"

"No, I'm seventeen," Kira smiled guiltily, rubbing the back of her head.

"Great, we have a rude twat and a childish brat in our house," Gaara muttered sarcastically under his breath, but Kira heard him.

"Hey!" she protested, "being childish is fun, and I can be serious, if I need to be."

Gaara scoffed, Kira glared.

"I can!" she insisted.

"Tell you what," the Iwa shinobi smirked, "you beat me in a fight, we'll believe you're up for this job."

Kira grinned, "fine," she said, folding her arms, her eyes glinting mischievously, "where and when?"

"How about now, outside?" the Iwa shinobi suggested, walking to a door on the left.

"Yeah, but what's your name?" Kira asked, "I'd like to know before I wipe the floor with you."

"Like that'll happen," the Iwa shinobi sneered, "but my name is-"

"Mr Twat Head?" Kira said innocently, smiling sweetly, Temari and Kankuro snorted with laughter.

"No, it's-"

"Oh, Mr Dick Head?"

"No-"

"What about, Bastard Boy?"

"IT'S HARU!!!" Haru shouted angrily as Temari and Kankuro laughed uncontrollably, even Gaara had a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh, my bad," Kira grinned, "let's fight then, huh?"

Haru nodded and everyone went outside, the others because they were curious about Kira and Haru's strength, Gaara could sense quite a bit of chakra in Kira's body and wanted to know her power.

Kira drew her katanas, a small taunting smile on her pink lips, her ivory skin glowing in the afternoon sun, the silver of her blades glinting threateningly before they were surrounded in fire, causing everyone's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" she smirked, looking over her katanas carefully.

Haru nodded and got into battle position, his face determined.

"You know, I'll be nice, you can make the first move," Kira said, standing there almost boredly, her katanas dangling at her sides in her small hands.

"Ladies first," Haru replied, trying to seem confident.

"You should take my offer, I don't often let people make the first move, last chance Haru, dear," Kira smiled, tightening her grip on her katanas slightly.

Haru shook his head, Kira grinned.

She lunged at him with lightning speed, he only just moved and met her katanas with a kunai, the flames on her katanas burning his face she was so close.

Kira twisted her katanas and caught the kunai between them, she then leapt into the air and vaulted it back at Haru, surrounding it in flames as she did so, he jumped out the way, he was panicking now, she was way stronger than she looked.

"I told you should've made the first move," Kira sang mockingly, disappearing from sight.

"You're not hiding are you, Kira?" Haru called out tauntingly, but one could trace the hidden fear in his voice.

"Never," a voice whispered in his ear, he felt hot metal touch the back of his neck, "now, I'd say I win, don't you, Haru?"

"No," Haru replied.

"No?" Kira laughed lightly, "but you are at my mercy, and I know this isn't a Shadow Clone, it's too scared, you're pulse is going too quickly, I can hear your fear, Haru. I can feel it, think of it as a talent of mine."

Kira then pulled the weapon away from Haru's neck, "I win," she repeated, getting rid of the fire surrounding her katanas and sheathing them.

Haru nodded, "but I was going easy on you," he said hastily.

Kira turned, "really?" she grinned, "if that was not at your best, then well, I guess it's only fair to say, I wasn't at my best either, so don't worry Haru dear, maybe if we fight again at full power, you'll win, maybe."

Haru and the others gaped, well except Gaara he was too cool for that and he knew Kira had a lot of chakra, and if she could all of it, she would be more powerful than what they just saw, though how the hell did she get fire on her katanas?

* * *

"That fight was awesome, huh Gaara?" Kankuro asked excitedly when he and Gaara were in Gaara's office doing paperwork.

"She is a lot stronger than I first expected," Gaara admitted quietly, "but she does have a lot of chakra stored inside of her."

"Hey, you don't think she has one of them tailed demon thingys inside of her do you?" Kankuro said in a hushed voice, "I mean, you and Naruto have one hell of a lot of chakra."

Kankuro then froze and threw Gaara a scared look, but the Kazekage simply had a thoughtful look on his face.

"No," Gaara replied after a while, shaking his head slightly, "I think she just has a lot of chakra, not everyone has to have a tailed demon thingy inside of them to have a lot of power."

Kankuro nodded, "I suppose, and the fire, man that was cool! I mean, hot, yeah man, hot, like her," he grinned, then nudged Gaara playfully, "don't ya think bro?"

"What, Kankuro?" Gaara sighed, signing what felt like the millionth piece of paper.

"That Kira is hot? You gotta admit, she has a fine body," Kankuro said, "and she's only a year younger than you, maybe you should ask her out."

Gaara simply looked at him deadpanned, "no."

"What?" Kankuro cried, "no she's not hot, or no you won't ask her out?"

"That I won't ask her out."

"So you admit she's hot!"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it!"

"Kankuro, I did not say that."

"But you meant it."

"Get out."

"What, dude, you can't send me away, I'm helping."

"With what?!"

"Helping you find love, man!"

"SAND COFFIN!"

"GAARA I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!"

"Just get before I really do kill you!"

Kankuro went to the kitchen where Kira was helping Temari make dinner, both laughing and chatting away happily.

"Hey, Kankuro!" Kira grinned, putting a pan onto boil, she was dressed in clean clothes and had obviously just gotten out of a shower or bath as her hair was slightly wet and glistened in the light.

"Hey Kira, Temari," he replied, sitting at the table, "what you making for dinner?"

"Pasta," Temari answered, pouring a load of pasta into the non-boiling pan of water.

"Uh, Temari, the water's not boiling," Kira sweat dropped, touching the pan with one finger and sending a stream of fire through it into the pan, the water bubbled almost instantly.

"How do you do that?" Kankuro asked curiously, nodding to Kina's hand.

"The fire thing?" she smiled, he nodded, she grinned, "I don't know really, I've always been able to do it, I taught myself how to control because no one else knew, took a while and a lot of burnt things, but I got there, my big sister was way mad!"

"You have a big sister?" Temari asked, making a sauce for the pasta, sending it all over the kitchen.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, "Anko, she watches over the Chunnin Exams mostly, she makes the poor little blighters go into-"

"The Forest of Death," Kankuro and Temari finished.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kira laughed.

"She saw over our exam," Temari grinned, "it wasn't that bad."

"Lucky you, my team mates decided it would be fun to wander off and get lost, then one nearly got killed, the other took me ages to find him, and when I did he was scared shitless, I was surprised we went through personally," Kira sighed, taking from Temari and making the pasta sauce.

"Yeah, well you did and now you're a Jounin," Temari smiled and Kankuro nodded.

"Yep," Kira said happily, "and I'm taking my ANBU exam when I get home, hopefully."

"They're held in a month right?" Kankuro frowned.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, "the treaty will be signed by then right?"

"Uh, you see, we don't know," Temari said hesitantly.

Kira shrugged, "if I'm not I'll take the exam next time round, but Neji will totally rub it in my face if he gets to ANBU before me," she laughed good naturedly, "but I'm on a mission, so there's nothing I can do, right?"

"Wow, you're taking this better than Haru did, he went off the rails," Temari said, "you never cease to amaze me, Kira."

"Yeah, well, can't be helped right? This is more important than one person, it's for the good of three countries and the sooner that stuck up brat Haru realises it the better," Kira huffed, nodding firmly.

"Yeah, you're right," Kankuro grinned.

"I always am Kankuro, I always am," Kira giggled.

"So, is Neji you're boyfriend?" Temari smirked slyly.

"NO!" Kira screamed, "no way, he's like a brother to me, that'd be way weird, oh no, you've put very wrong images in my head Temari!"

Temari and Kankuro laughed at her reaction and her disgusted face.

"Temari, why is our guest cooking?" Gaara's voice said from the doorway.

'_Man he's hot,' _Kira suddenly thought as she turned to see Gaara, he was leaning against the doorway, no longer in his Kazekage robes and had on a black t shirt with a fishnet one on underneath that came about an inch past the sleeve of his t-shirt and dark blue jeans, she shook her head instantly and turned back to the sauce, her cheeks tinted a slight pink colour.

"I offered to, to say thank you for letting me stay," she answered over Temari's ramblings.

"Ah," Gaara replied, sitting next to Kankuro as Temari checked the pasta.

"Hey, I think this is done," she said.

"It went in five minutes ago," Kira said disbelievingly, raising one slim eyebrow.

"It's done, isn't Kankuro?" Temari protested, holding a piece out to her brother who backed away, pushing a slightly wide eyed Gaara forward.

"Hand it here Temari," Gaara ordered, sighing slightly as he took the spoon and tasting a piece, it was solid and crunched in his mouth, "that is not cooked."

"It is!" Temari insisted, "Kira, you try some."

The boys shook their heads frantically at Kira as she took the spoon from Temari and ate a piece, she grimaced slightly.

"Temari, I hate to break it to you, but it's not cooked," she said gently, swallowing the pasta quickly.

"Fine, I'll go ask Haru," Temari huffed, collecting pasta on the spoon and leaving the kitchen.

"Yay!" Kira cheered, "my sauce is done!"

The boys instantly backed away, Kira simply laughed and washed her hands, then sat down opposite them as running footsteps echoed above them.

"How long will this peace treaty thing take?" she asked Gaara, looking him directly in the eye, _'ooh, such pretty-SHUT THE HELL UP BRAIN!'_

"About two months, why?" Gaara replied as Kira shook her head slightly.

"Just wondering," she shrugged as a very angry Temari came back into the kitchen.

"OKAY!" she shouted, "IT'S NOT COOKED!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it'd be appreciated!! Thankies!!**


	3. I don't think you're hot

**Obviously I don't own, otherwise I'd dress Gaara up in a cute panda costume!!! And xkidrouge I totally loved your review, anyway thanks for reviews and please review and please enjoy as I'm rambling now hehe!**

* * *

"Kira," a soft voice said.

A groan and moving deeper into the covers.

"Kira," the voice was slightly louder now.

"Go away Anko," Kira mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Kira!" the voice was getting angry.

"Get lost Anko!"

"KIRA GET UP!!"

Kira jumped and fell on the floor, landing on her head, she sat up and glared at Temari, rubbing her head, her purple hair tousled.

"Gaara needs to talk to you, so you better hurry up, he's not a very patient person," Temari grinned.

"Right," Kira yawned, getting up and heading into the en-suite bathroom (everyone had one except Haru), stretching her arms.

Temari shook her head and left, Tsunade was right, that girl _was_ a dreamer.

Twenty minutes later Kira was sitting in the kitchen with Haru and Gaara, dressed in a black tank top and her usual knee length black shorts, her black choker with the orange star dangling from it fixed round her neck, her forehead protector was tied round her waist, and she was biting back a yawn, it was six in the goddamned morning, on a Saturday, this was her sleep day!

"My Kage would like full alliances therefo-" Haru was cut off as Kira's head fell to the table, sleepy breaths escaping from her, he scowled, "that is just childish, you're supposed to be representing your village!"

"Shut up, Anko," Kira muttered, turning her head slightly, frowning for a second.

"I think she really is asleep," Gaara smirked as Haru poked her, she groaned and moved away, unfortunately she was on a chair and fell off, she hit the ground for the second time in an hour, it was a new personal best!

"WHAT THE HELL, HARU?!!" she screamed, rubbing her head, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME OFF THE CHAIR?!!!"

"I didn't, you fell off," Haru protested, "ow!"

Kira had hit him over the head as she sat back in her chair, scowling.

"Like I was saying," Haru growled, "My Kage would like full alliances therefore if we need your assistance in battle, you should be there as soon as possible."

"Why don't you shorten that to ASAP?" Kira suggested, "a lot quicker to say."

"Shut up!" Haru shouted, this girl was really annoying.

"I was only trying to help," she pouted, her green eyes starting to water, "you've hurt my feelings now Haru, you meanie head!"

"Are you really seventeen?" Gaara asked, raising one invisible eyebrow.

"YES!" she cried, "why does no one believe me?"

"Because you have the mental age of a six year old," Gaara replied.

"Gee thanks," Kira muttered sarcastically, rolling her emerald eyes.

"Can we get on with this?" Haru insisted.

"Right, yeah," Kira nodded, "Tsunade, my Kage, would also like assistance in battle when needed, and we will be your side in battle ASAP when the need be, she would also like discounts on all bottles of sake from your countries."

Haru and Gaara choked and checked Kira's face for a joke, no she was deadly serious.

"The final is not a absolute need, but she would appreciate it, show our bond, you know?" Kira shrugged, reading from the scroll in front of her, "oh, and she will also send medical nin when the needed too, she also suggests that two nin move from Konaha, one to Suna and one to Iwa…….wait, what?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Gaara asked slowly.

"She never mentioned-she is-oh my jesus!" Kira cried, searching the scroll for answers, "I'll be right back."

She ran upstairs to her room and emptied the contents of her bag onto her bed, as she suspected, there was an extra scroll, she opened and gaped at its contents, it read:

_Kira,_

_I'm sorry for not telling you before this would be a permanent mission, I knew you wouldn't take it otherwise, you love Konaha too much and because of this, you must stay in Suna to keep the bond strong. The Kazekage has offered his house for you to live in as it is because of a peace treaty you staying in Suna, now your friends and sister have some things to say:_

_**Hey brat, be a good girl and keep your head out the clouds, I'll come visit all the time and don't be a lazy bitch, get to work!-Anko**_

**Yo Kira, I heard Suna get Make-Out Paradise before us, could you send the newest edition over? Also have a good time, we'll visit.-Kakashi**

_Hey Kira, I wanted to send some Ramen with this, but Granny Tsunade said it would go bad so I couldn't. I'll be in Suna all the time, Gaara's a friend of mine, so see you soon, Kira!-Naruto_

PURPLE, WE'LL MISS YOU!! It's not BPBPB without you, we'll make sure whenever we're remotely near Suna that's we'll visit, biggest promise we could ever make! Loving our first P-Tenten, Hinata, Sakura and Ino (see what we mean about it being BPBPB without you? It's now: BBPB)

Kira laughed lightly at her friends and sister's messages, she would miss them all so much and Tsunade was right, she would've refused this mission if she knew it was permanent, but she was also right about it being for the good of Konaha.

Kira sighed and rolled the scroll up, she put it on her bed and left the room, heading back for the kitchen where Gaara and Haru were waiting.

"I just have one thing to say," Kira smiled.

Haru and Gaara looked at her expectantly.

"Are there any good clothes shops in town?"

They both sweat dropped and she grinned, she sat in her seat between Haru and Gaara and pulled the peace treaty demands toward her.

"Now, where were we?" she asked.

* * *

(Later in the day)

"Ooooh!" Temari squealed happily, picking up a green off the shoulder knitted sweater that was thin and would allow the air to enter, "this would match your eyes perfectly!"

"Yeah, but when would I wear it?" Kira replied rationally, holding a green vest top to herself, "I mean, I couldn't wear it on missions, or when I'm training, like this I could train, go on missions in this top."

"You could wear it on a date!" Temari answered, grinning cheerfully.

Kira choked on air, "what?!" she shouted, "I am not planning on going on any dates anytime soon!"

"Why?" Temari asked, raising on blonde eyebrow.

"'Cause not, I want to concentrate on being a good kunochi," Kira replied, "besides, no one's quite caught my eye."

'_Except Gaara,'_ she added mentally as an image of the Kazekage flashed through her mind.

"Liar," Temari snorted, "you like Gaara."

"I DO NOT!!!" Kira screamed, everyone in the clothes shop looked round, she blushed slightly.

"You do!" Temari grinned triumphantly, pointing to Kira's pink cheeks.

"I don't," Kira protested in a hiss, "I don't even know him."

"You think he's hot."

"Think who's hot?" a new, amused voice asked.

Both girls jumped and saw Kankuro, who was grinning at the pair if them.

"It's me isn't it?" he smirked.

The girls looked at each other and both struggled to hold their laughter in, Temari broke first, her giggles echoed round the shop.

"Temari," Kira choked, going red from lack of air, such a stupid necessity.

Kankuro glared at his laughing sister.

"No-giggle-she-laugh-thinks-chuckle-Ga-" this time she was cut off by Kira tackling her to the ground.

"I DO NOT THINK GAARA IS HOT!!!" the purple haired girl yelled, everyone choked.

"And here I thought I'd finally met my perfect girl," a sarcastic voice said.

Kira froze and turned slowly, she saw a smirking Gaara, she blushed bright red and laughed weakly.

"Hey, Gaara, did you hear that?" she grinned feebly.

He nodded.

Kira went even redder, if it was possible.

"Uh, well like I said, I don't think that you're hot," she nodded, "not that you're not good looking or anything, you're just not my type, I suppose you could be someone else's type, just not mine, you know, yeah, don't think you're hot, hehe."

Gaara (and everyone else) just looked at the rambling girl who was steadily getting redder and redder, she looked kinda reddish purple by this time.

"What are you even doing a women's clothes shop?!" she burst out finally.

"I got a call because of a disturbance, I guess you were the disturbance," Gaara smirked, "because you think I'm hot."

"I DO NOT!!!" Kira shouted, "I thought I just explained that."

Gaara shrugged, "just keep it down," he muttered, sand surrounding him and Kankuro as he left the building.

"I do not think you are hot Sabbaku no Gaara, not one bit," Kira muttered, helping the still giggling Temari up from the floor.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review, it would be appreciated!! Hugs for all reviewers from Gaara!**


	4. Gaara the Miricle Worker

**A/N: Hey, enjoy the last chapter? I hope so, here's the new one, enjoy!!**

* * *

Kira and Temari made their way through the front door, Kira making Temari check Gaara or Kankuro weren't in the vicinity.

They weren't.

The girls then made their way upstairs, Kira checking behind her and round every corner for the boys.

God that was embarressing.

She screamed it.

In the middle of a crowded shop.

So much for good representation of her villiage.

She sighed as she and Temari entered her room to put away her new clothes.

"I can't believe he heard me say that," Kira groaned.

"But you do think he's hot," Temari grinned.

"I don't, Temari."

"You do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Do."

"Hah, I klnew it!" Temari cheered triamphantly.

"Goddamn it, that usually works in my favour," Kira pouted, but laughing slightly, "but, I do not think Gaara is hot.""

"Just get out of denile and ask him out," Temari insisted.

"Uh..." Kira mocked thinking, then said deadpanned, "no way in holy hell."

"You two would be great together, you're exact opposites!"

Crickets sounded.

"Reason I shouldn't ask him out, we're like chalk and cheese, oh and one small thing," Kira smiled, "I DON'T LIKE GAARA THAT WAY!!!"

"Yeah, but you compliment each other," Temari explained, "he's all serious and mature, while you're all childish and _im_mature, you bring out the best in each other, and then you could get married and I could actually get the nieces and nephews I deserve!"

"Temari, I'll say this one more time," Kira smiled sweetly, "I do not like Gaara, we are never going to go out with each other or ever get married, so you'll have to rely on some other girl to being you nieces and nephews."

"But I want you to be my sister!" Temari wailed, pouting slightly.

"Get over it," Kira shrugged.

"Kira," a voice said.

And considering Kira wasn't paying much attention to who was speaking, she groaned and didn't bother turning from her chest of drawers where she was putting her clothes away, she didn't notice Temari slip away, a small smirk on her face after whispering something to the new occupant of the room.

"Temari, you say I should ask Gaara out _one_ more time, I swear to god, I will fireball your ass," Kira snapped irritably.

"Well, that sounds painful," the voice said again, Kira still wasn't paying attention.

"It is, trust me, you blonde bim-" Kira stopped as she turned and saw Gaara standing there instead of Temari, Kira felt her cheeks start to heat up, "uh, where's Temari?"

"She left," Gaara shrugged, stepping closer to the blushing girl.

"Where to?" Kira gulped, backing away from the advancing Gaara.

"I don't know, said something about phoning someone," he replied as she hit the chest of drawers behind her.

"Anyone I know? Might be able to catch up," Kira laughed weakly, rubbing her back where she's hit it on the edge of the furniture.

"You've been gone four days," Gaara smirked, standing in front of her now.

"Something might have happened, Kiba could have finally realised dogs pissing everywhere isn't cool, a long shot, but hey," she rambled, looking up at Gaara's face, he was a head taller than her and seemed to tower over her as she stood there, gulping slightly.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked softly as he looked into her emerald eyes.

"No," Kira replied quietly, unable to tear her eyes away from his sea foam green ones.

"Good," Gaara nodded, before turning and walking away.

Kira stared after him, her cheeks flushed, her mind reeling.

"Okay," she muttered to herself, "what the hell just happened?"

* * *

"YOU ARE DEAD HARU!!!!!!!!!!" Kira screamed as the Iwa shinobi teased her about the shop incident.

Haru gulped and started running.

Screaming.

Like a little girl.

Kira froze as she heard this and doubled over in laughter.

"You-scream-like-a-little-GIRL!!!" she giggled, gasping for air between each word.

"Shut up!" Haru snapped, folding his arms and huffing.

Kira laughed harder, her face going red from lack of oxygen.

"Uh, Kira, I don't know if you've heard of a thing called breathing, but it's kinda of important," Kankuro called to the giggling girl who was now clutching her sides, rolling around on the floor of the incredibly large hallway.

Kira nodded and gulped for air as the front door opened, she sat up and saw Gaara and a bunch of council members, she leapt up instantly and laughed feebly.

"I'm going to go see if Temari needs any help in the kitchen," she said hastily, running through the door to the kitchen.

Gaara smirked while the council members gaped after her.

"My sister and the kunochi from Konaha are preparing dinner for us," Gaara said, nodding to the door Kira just ran through.

"Ah, who is the kunochi from Konaha, Lady Tsunade said she would send her best?" one of the council members asked eagerly.

"You just met her, her name is Kira," Gaara answered,smirking ever so slightly.

"The laughing like a loon girl?" another council member questioned.

"Yes, that's her," Gaara nodded, "she is powerful though, and takes her work seriously, she beat Haru in a fight."

"I wasn't fighting at my best!" Haru protested.

"Neither was she, remember?" Kankuro interjected, a taunting smile on his painted face.

Nobody heard Haru's answer as he mumbled away, heading up the stairs, an angry scowl on his face.

"She beat Haru, eh?" the oldest council member wheezed, "he's head of the ANBU in Iwa, what rank is she?"

"Jounin," Gaara replied, "though she was going to try out for ANBU status next month, but the treaty won't be finished."

"Maybe she could help out in the Academy, we need more sensei's, no one's intrested in teaching anymore," the same council member said, stroking his long beard thoughtfully.

"You can ask her, I suppose," Gaara shrugged, "she'll be living in Suna now, though I think she's more of a warrior, not a teacher."

"She could be both," the old man suggested, "now how about we all go sit down?"

Gaara nodded and led the way to the sitting room, thinking about what had just been said.

* * *

Kira placed the plates round the table and grinned in satisfaction, "perfect," she muttered, heading back into the kitchen to make sure Temari didn't destroy anything.

"Kira, is this meat cooked?" the older girl asked frantically, flapping round the joint of pork, "it has to be perfect, the council members are eating with us."

Kira tested the pork and nodded, grinning, "yeah, Temari, it's cooked."

A relieved look crossed over Temari's face and she placed the meat on a large plate and slicing it neatly as Kira served the vegetables, Temari then placed some meat on the plates and the girls took it through the dining room, Kira casting a small flame over the plates so the food would stay warm as she and Temari headed upstairs to change.

While they were shopping, after the 'Gaara is/is not hot' incident, Temari remembered the Annual Once a Year Council Dinner that was always held at the Kazekage's house and everyone currently staying the house had to attend. So Temari had persuaded Kira ro buy a dress, yes a dress.

Kira despised dresses and would have perfered to be in her usual shorts and top, she even would have even worn a trouser suit thing, but no, it had to be a _dress_.

The dress was dark green, the exact same shade as her eyes, and finished just below the knee, it clung to her curves and had spagetti straps holding it up. She wore green open toed sandal heels and tied her shoulder length purple hair into a bun with a few bangs surrounding her face, as usual she wore her black choker with the star on it.

She wore a clear sparkly lipgloss and black eyeliner, making her eyes really stand out, she sighed as she saw her reflection, if Anko could see her now, her picture would be all over Konaha.

Temari came in the room as Kira smoothed her dress.

The blonde was dressed in a black mini dress that went to mid thigh, she had on the same make up as Kira and had black stilettos on her feet, her hair was for once done in a single high ponytail and was smooth and sleek.

"Wow, Kira, you look great," Temari grinned.

"Thanks, Temari, you look amazing," Kira answered, following Temari out the room and down the stairs, feeling uncomfortable in the dress and high heels, she was a tomboy and always would be, "do have to wear this, why can't I wear something I feel comfortable in?" she whispered to Temari.

"Because this is a formal dinner, I even made Kankuro wear a suit," Temari shot back, also whispering as they descended the stairs.

"Woah, what?" Kira grinned, "what about the face paint?"

"Nope, I made him take it off."

"He'll be even worse than me," Kira giggled quietly as Gaara and the council members appeared on a door directly to her left, she yelped and jumped back, then stumbled in the high heels she wore, "stupid high heels!" she exclaimed as Gaara stared at her, she looked so different.

"Gaara, you okay man?" Kankuro asked as he appeared next to them with Haru.

Gaara cleared his throat and nodded as Kira talked to Temari, determindly not catching his eye.

As the group headed into the dining room, Gaara fixed his eyes on Kira, Kankuro was right (which didn't happen very often), she had an amazing body, perfect curves and really nice legs and her skin looked so smooth, so soft, he shook his head slightly as they sat down, him at the head of the table, the council members around him, he noticed Kira give a slight flick of the hand and frowned slightly.

Kira noticed this and grinned at him, 'getting rid of the fire, kept the food warm,' she mouthed before turning to talk one of the council members.

"Now, you're Kira am I correct?" the elderly man smiled.

"Yes, nice to meet you, sir," Kira said polietely, smiling back at the old man.

"Now, I've been told you're a powerful kunochi," the old said.

"I'm not that good sir," Kira replied, looking slightly embarressed.

"Anyway, we need more senseis down at the Academy, would you be intrested?" he asked, looking at her with twinkling brown eyes.

"Um, well you see sir, I'm here for the peace treaty, I''m not sure if I'll have time to-" Kira was cut off.

"You have Tuesdays and Thursdays off, you could go then, couldn't you?" Gaara interjected, casuing Kira and the council member to look at him.

"I have Tuesdays and Thursdays off?" Kira frowned.

Gaara nodded.

"Well, why wasn't I told?" she demanded.

"I thought you were," Gaara shrugged.

"I wasn't!" Kira exclaimed, then turned back to the council member, "I guess I'll be down there Tuesdays and Thursdays."

The council member smiled gratefully at her, then she turned back to Gaara.

"Hey, can we have Saturdays off too?" she asked.

"No," Gaara replied.

"But I can never get up on a Saturday, unless it's past ten, please, Gaara!" Kira pouted, her bottom lip sticking out cutely.

Gaara gazed at her big green eyes for a second, then shook his head, "no."

"Oh, you're a meanie head!"

Everyone around the table choked at the name and glanced between Gaara and Kira, the former was smirking and the latter was still pouting.

"'Meanie head'?" Gaara questioned, "are you sure you're not a six year old in disguise?"

"Gaara, unless you want me to fireball your ass, I suggest you shut the hell up," Kira muttered threateningly, creating a small fireball in her hand.

"You wouldn't dare," Gaara said, narrowing his eyes.

"You wanna test that theory?" she smirked, bouncing the fireball slightly, everyone gulped and flicked their eyes to Gaara.

"You wouldn't," he said surely.

"I always did like a challange," Kira said, throwing the fireball at him.

Gaara caught it in his sand and sent a wave of it after her, she jumped out of her seat, but stumbled in her landing because of her shoes, she cursed and started taking them off as Gaara sent another load of sand after her, she leapt into the air, dodging the sand, unbuckling her shoes at the same time and throwing them at him, shoes can be weapons too!

"You're going down, Kira," Gaara said, smirking at the purle haired girl who grinned back as he blocked her shoe attack, "and that could've been lethal."

"Good thing I have faith in your skills then," she laughed lightly, creating another fireball, this one smaller.

"Aw, I knew you cared," Gaara said, wrapping his sand around her hand, extinguishing the fireball and pulled her to her him, his sand was tight around her hand, not hurting her, simply keeping her in place, she grinned up at him.

"You haven't won," she said, creating a small fire bomb in the captured hand and exploded it, she backflipped away as he was distracted and landed neatly on the table, grin still in place, "see, I'm awesome."

"Wow, so modest," Kankuro muttered sarcastically to Temari who elbowed him and carried on wactching the fight with intrest.

"Yeah, but you haven't won either," Gaara replied, sending more of his sand after her, she dodged it every time.

"Oh my god!! The sand dances, whoo, the amzing dancing sand!" Kira cheered, moving quickly, making the sand 'dance'.

"Kira, has anyone ever told you, you need help?" Haru asked, ducking as she jumped over his head.

"Everyday, Haru, everyday," she laughed...then she landed on a fork, "OW JESUS CHRIST!!! STOP THE FIGHT!!!!!! STOP THE FIGHT!!!!"

"Why?" Gaara asked, one awsome invisible eyebrow raised.

"I trod on a fork!" Kira whimpered, sitting in her seat and examing her poor fork stabbed foot, "its bleeding and everything!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Kira wailed over her fork abused foot, Gaara went over to her and saw the tiniest speck of blood imaginable, he wiped it and no more blood appeared.

"Oh my god!! Gaara's a miricle worker!" Kira cried, staring at Gaara in awe.

"Kira, do you take drugs?" Temari asked seriously, looking concerned.

"Nope!" Kira grinned, leaping up and hugging Gaara before skipping away, singing, "Gaara the mircle worker! He looks like a panda! Gaara the miricle worker!"

* * *

**A/N: So uh, what do you think, please review!!**


	5. CRASH

**A/N: Okay, I have a present for you all!!! Gaara you can come out now!!!**

**-Enter Gaara in a cute little panda costume-**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Look at him, he is so ADORABLE!!!!!!**

**Gaara: I hate you**

**Me: Love you too, now say your lines.**

**Gaara: She doesn't own anything, except Kira and Haru, she thanks everyone for their reviews and says please review on this chapter………….Can I get out of this now?**

**Me: If you wanna dance around naked go ahead**

**Gaara: What do you mean?**

**Me: I had Kira burn all your clothes -runs as sand flies towards her-**

* * *

Gaara groaned as another load of paperwork was dumped on his desk, he really felt like just whacking his head against the desk, but his stupid sand protected him, damn the stupid sand to hell. 

"Kankuro!" he shouted.

Kankuro appeared at his door, "yo, bro, what's up?" he grinned.

"Hurt yourself in some way, I need cheering up," Gaara replied boredly, "and my damned sad protects me."

"I will not hurt myself in some way, use Haru as your jester," Kankuro laughed, leaving the room.

Gaara groaned again and rested his head in his arms.

"Do you want some help?" a feminine voice asked, Gaara looked up and saw Kira standing in the doorway, "if not, Temari wants me to go shopping……..again."

Gaara nodded once and she came over to the desk.

"What do you want some help with?" she smiled, pulling a chair round next to Gaara's and sitting in it.

"That," Gaara answered, pointing to the large pile of paperwork in front of him, "but what are you doing in the Kazekage tower, I thought you had to go to the Academy?"

"That starts next week, and I needed to talk to the council member about what I should teach," Kira explained, pulling some of the paperwork toward her, "what do you want me to do?"

"Read through it, make sure it's all in order, any problems, ask me," Gaara said.

"Why is there an order for puppet boxers?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow, "and another for sandcastle ones?"

Gaara went slightly pink, "their Kankuro's," he muttered hastily, reading the paperwork quickly, avoiding her green gaze.

"Kankuro has puppet and sandcastle boxers?" Kira giggled, "puppets I can see, but sandcastles? Nah uh."

"Okay, okay, their mine," Gaara cried, the pink slightly darer than before.

"Aw, that's so cute," Kira grinned, using the Kazekage's stamp signature thingy and stamping the order through.

"Shut up," Gaara growled, signing a piece of paper and putting it in the 'confirmed' box.

They worked together well, Kira often asking questions about the purchases Gaara made and giggling slightly at the ridiculous demands some of the villagers made.

The work was done quickly and Kira decided to drag a reluctant Gaara round town, steering clear of any and all clothes shops, she'd been in enough of them to last her a lifetime.

"Gaara, is there any good places to train?" Kira asked, frowning slightly as they wandered round the weapon stores part of town.

"The back garden," Gaara shrugged as Kira stopped beside a shop that mainly sold katanas, kunais and shurukin.

"Ah," Kira replied, her eyes fixed on a pair of katanas, they were black, the blade, the hilts, everything was black, then on one in fine sliver a dragon wound its way up the hilt and blade, its eyes gold, while on the other it was the other way round, the dragon was gold and its eyes silver, she gazed at them dreamily, "they're so pretty."

"Do you want them?" Gaara questioned, but it was a pretty stupid question as she standing gazing transfixed at them.

"It's okay, I've got my katanas," Kira shrugged, patting the hilt of one of her katanas, tearing her eyes away from the katanas displayed in the window reluctantly.

"You can have them," Gaara insisted.

Kira was almost at breaking point.

She shook her head, "what's the point if I've already got two perfectly good katanas already?"

"Last chance," Gaara warned, "if you want them, you can have them."

Kira shuffled awkwardly, she really wanted those katanas, but she couldn't just let Gaara buy them for her, she turned to the window, they were gone!

She turned to Gaara, wait, where the hell was Gaara?

Kira looked into the shop window and saw Gaara exchanging money for the two black katanas, she gaped as he came back out the shop and held the package which contained the two katanas out for her.

"Gaara, why did you- you didn't have to- THANK YOU!!!!!" Kira hugged him tightly, "I'll pay you back, I promise, even if I have to take ten S-Class missions in a row, I promise I'll pay you back!!"

Gaara was rather stunned at this, as was everyone else in the street, they were all gaping at the either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid enough girl to hug the Kazekage, Gaara patted the ecstatic girl's back as she clung onto him, hugging him happily.

"Uh, Kira, get off," Gaara ordered, trying to unlatch her hands.

Kira pulled away and grinned at the startled person before her, "thank you," she smiled softly as they carried on down the street, Kira holding her new katanas tightly, "like I said, I promise I'll pay you ba-"

"It was a present, to say welcome to Suna," Gaara cut in, catching the startled look on Kira's face out the corner of his eye, "so you don't have to pay me back."

"Thank you," Kira repeated as they arrived at the house, as they entered the house Kira went to run up the stairs, but then turned back and kissed Gaara's cheek gently, before bolting up the stairs, her cheeks slightly pink.

Gaara touched the spot on his cheek where her lips had touched, a surprised look on his face.

'_Her lips are soft,'_ he thought, before going into the kitchen.

* * *

Haru jumped away as Kira sent a few kunai at him, then a volley of shurukin straight after. 

"Fire bomb attack," Kira stated calmly, sweeping her new katanas in a cross motion and load of bombs were sent straight at Haru, she appeared behind him as he dodged the small fire bombs and kicked him to the ground, placing chakra and fire into her attack, "Fire Tornado."

An small, but powerful tornado made of the strongest fire Kira could muster flew directly at Haru, as he jumped away the fire followed him, growing quicker every time he moved.

"Shit," he swore, trying to think of a water justu, he came up blank, "okay, okay you win!!" he cried.

Kira smirked and snapped her fingers, the tornado disappeared instantly and she admired her new katanas, they didn't store the heat as long after she'd gotten rid of her fire around them, unlike her other ones which stored the heat for a long time.

"I now believe that you, Haru dear, are my slave for a week," she grinned, sheathing her katanas and placing her hands on her narrow hips.

Haru pouted and Kira laughed, she skipped into the house, her shoulder length purple hair bouncing on her shoulders, she saw Gaara and smiled at him. He simply nodded in return.

"Yo! Haru! Bring me a nice cold glass of lemonade, oh and some ice cream, chocolate!" Kira shouted out to the grumpy Iwa shinobi, "thanks Haru, in my room, 'kay?!"

Haru nodded and slouched toward the kitchen, leaving Gaara and Kira alone.

"Thanks again for the katanas, they're amazing," she said sincerely as Gaara made his way toward her.

He stopped directly in front of the smiling girl, then lowered his lips to hers, one hand on the back of her head, the other on the small of her back.

At first Kira was frozen in shock, but slowly responded, resting her hands on his chest as he pulled her closer to him.

CRASH!!

The sudden crash caused them to leap apart, they turned and saw Kankuro gaping at them, his jaw practically hitting the floor.

"Uh, I, um, I gotta go," Kira muttered, bolting up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: So uh what d'ya think?**


	6. Green meeting Green

**A/N: Hah so close in the last chappie!**

**As usual I only own Kira and Haru, though I wished I owned Gaara in that cute little panda costume.**

**-Gaara is standing there glaring at me while I gaze at him with hearts in my eyes-**

* * *

Gaara glared at Kankuro as he heard Kira's door shut, Kankuro was still gaping like a goldfish, his puppet lying forgotten at his feet.

"You and Kira?" the puppet wielder choked out finally.

"Maybe, if you hadn't interrupted," Gaara hissed, clenching his fists and glaring at the still flabbergasted Kankuro.

Just then Haru walked past, heading up to Kira's room with her ice cream and lemonade.

"I cannot believe you, Kankuro," Gaara sighed as the blonde shinobi left.

"I'll help you get her back, man!" Kankuro promised, "just leave it with me!"

At this declaration Kankuro gathered up his puppet and left, plans swirling round his head.

* * *

Kira leaned her weight against the door, breathing heavily, she had nearly kissed Gaara.

She could still feel his soft breath on her lips as his were about to touch them, his hand in her hair, the other around her waist.

Stupid stupid _stupid _Kankuro!

It was so close!!!

She nearly kissed the hottest Kage around.

The sweetest Kage.

The cutest Kage.

The Kage that looks like an adorable little panda.

Kira smiled slightly at this thought as an image of Gaara in a panda costume passed through her mind, when an evil person knocked on her door, shaking her to reality.

"Who is it?" she said, her voice slightly higher than usual, _'please let it be Gaara, please let it be Gaara.'_

"It's Haru with your order," Haru's grumpy voice called through the wooden door.

Kira sighed and opened her door, she smiled at Haru in thanks as she took the tray with her ice cream and lemonade on it, before he walked away, she kicked her door shut and placed the tray on her chest of drawers, she gazed at herself in the mirror propped there.

Ino and Sakura always used to say that Kira and Tenten had that special beauty about them where it didn't matter if they wore a paper bag, they would look amazing, the two girls this was said to could never see this about themselves, Kira used to say Tenten was beautiful and vice versa, but both girls denied it, and as Kira looked at herself in the mirror, she still couldn't see her supposed beauty.

Pale heart shaped face, not too fat, not too thin, her purple hair brushing her shoulders, its dark colour contrasting with her skin, she wore baggy clothes because found them easier to move in, but she did love her eyes, they were the one asset of herself she would call something remotely near to beautiful.

They were of the most vivid emerald green colour and seemed to shine all the time, except for now, when self doubt and pity crept through her.

Ino and Sakura were wrong about her.

She wasn't anything special.

The others were, the rest of BPBPB were, they all had their loved ones.

Hinata - Naruto.

Sakura - Sai.

Ino - Shikamaru.

Tenten - Neji.

Kira - no one at all.

The girl squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out the image of herself.

'_But, if I'm truly nothing special, why did Gaara go to kiss me?'_ a small part of her thought in a calm little voice.

Kira groaned as confusing thoughts whirled endlessly round her head, she moved to her bed and sank into it, trying to get rid of her jumbled thoughts.

* * *

(Later that night about eleven)

Kira sat up as someone knocked on her door, she was still in her room and was avoiding everyone.

"Who is it?" she sighed, getting up and heading for the door.

No answer.

She frowned and took a step forward.

But she stepped on a piece of paper, her brows creased slightly as she picked it up and opened it, it read:

_Kira_

_Meet me in my office at midnight_

_Gaara_

_P.S. Wear something nice, like a dress_

Kira frowned even more when she read the note, then snorted.

"I am not wearing a dress," she laughed quietly, but heading to her en-suite to get ready.

One hour later Kira was standing in front of mirror, pinning her hair into a bun with two black chopsticks, a few bangs surrounding her face.

She evaluated herself as she turned trying to see her outfit from all angles.

She was wearing a black off the shoulder dress that ended mid thigh, she wore black stilettos on her feet and had on black eyeliner and a clear sparkling lip gloss.

"So mush for not wearing a dress," Kira muttered to herself, smoothing her dress and tiptoeing to the door, she opened it and peered round it cautiously, there was no one there.

She made her way silently down the corridor to Gaara's office, which was right at the end of it, ironically, she stopped out side of it and raised a hand to knock, but then froze, what was she doing?

What happened to that stronger kunochi speech?

What happened to the girl who thought she was nothing?

What happened period?

Kira frowned, her still raised as if she were about to knock, then a small smile crept its way onto her face.

It was all shit, basically, she may not be the prettiest kunochi, or the strongest, but Anko had taught everyone was special, even if they can't see it themselves.

So, despite the fact she couldn't see anything special about herself, Gaara obviously saw something he considered special for him to want to go on a date with her.

Wait.

This was a date?

Wasn't it?

Before she could contemplate it any longer the office door swung open to reveal a very impatient Gaara, Kira leapt back in surprise before Gaara pulled her into the room.

"I've been waiting for the past ten minutes," Gaara snapped.

"Well maybe you should have given me more than an hour's notice," Kira huffed, "it takes of a lot work to half this good."

"I doubt that," he mumbled in reply, Kira caught it and blushed slightly, turning her head away to hide her pink cheeks.

"So, why did I have to wear this goddamned dress?" she muttered, gesturing to her black dress, then realised Gaara was wearing a black suit, no tie, the first three buttons undone, showing part of his lean chest.

"I don't know, it was Kankuro's idea," Gaara admitted quietly, "you look beautiful, but you always do."

Kira blushed a darker pink colour, "thank you," she whispered, not really sure what to say or do.

A silence filled the room, a contented silence as the pair simply looked at each other, small smiles on both their faces.

Gaara couldn't help himself, he reached up one hand and touched Kira's cheek gently, her skin as smooth and soft as silk, he moved closer to her so he was directly in front of her.

He lowered his head and her sweet lips met his in a kiss.

Gaara wrapped his arms around her petite waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, linking him to her and her to him.

They pulled back slowly and gazed into each other's green eyes, one pair a sea foam green, the other emerald.

Both pairs of green sparkling happily at each other.

* * *

**It finally happened, they kissed!!! **

**SWEET!!**

**Anyway, considering Sasuke's a twat and betrayed Konaha, I had to pair Sakura with Sai.**

**Anyways please review!!**


	7. Toast

**A/N: HIYA!!! Gaara kissed Kira!!!**

**Anyway I only own Kira and Haru, now on with my story with the a crappy title!!!**

* * *

Kira woke up with a smile on her face, she leapt out of bed and dressed in a black slightly clingy black tank top (one of Temari's buys) with a fishnet top over it that had ¾ length sleeves and a dark purple skirt that ended mid thigh with black training shorts beneath it, along with black sandals that ended just below the knee and her usual black choker with the orange star dangling from it. 

Kira then practically skipped down to the kitchen to have breakfast, today was a Wednesday, which meant she got spend it with Gaara, well Haru would be there too, but they could just ignore the blonde prat, now where was she?

Oh yeah, Gaara.

Gaara looked like a panda.

A very cute panda.

With very soft lips.

YAY!!! GO GAARA!!!

Kira entered the kitchen, a huge grin on her face and place two slices of bread in the toaster, humming softly to herself.

"_You found me_

_  
When no one else was lookin'_

_  
How did you know just where I would be?_

_  
Yeah, you broke through_

_  
All of my confusion_

_  
The ups and the downs_

_  
And you still didn't leave_

_  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_  
You found me_

_  
You found me."_

She sang softly, looking out the window, the sun's delicate rays hitting her face gently, making her skin look as though she glowing.

"Wow, you can sing too," a smiling voice said.

Kira whipped round and saw a slightly smiling Gaara, she grinned.

"I'm a girl of many talents," she laughed as her toast popped up, she caught them and spread them with butter then sat at the table and ate a slice, but when she went to get the second, it wasn't there.

She looked up slowly and saw Gaara eating her toast calmly, smirking ever so slightly.

"Gaara," Kira said sweetly, "that's my toast."

He simply shrugged and carried on eating.

"Hand it over," she ordered, her voice still sickly sweet, the smile still on her face.

Gaara shook his head.

That was the last straw, Kira leapt over the table and landed on Gaara, grabbing frantically at her toast.

He put in his mouth and swallowed.

It was gone.

Gone.

_Gone._

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kira wailed, laying on top of Gaara, her now limp hand falling against his shoulder, the other against his chest, "YOU ATE THE INNOCENT TOAST!!!"

Gaara sighed as she sobbed weakly, her face all sad.

"I'll make you more," he muttered, man he hated that face, it made him feel ……..weird.

"Yay!" Kira cheered, hugging him tightly, despite the fact he was beneath her.

"And here I thought Gaara would be the dominant one," a surprised voice said from above them.

Kira and Gaara looked up and blushed before leaping apart, muttering random excuses to the smirking puppet master before them.

Kankuro simply shook his head amusedly before getting some cereal and sitting at the kitchen table.

"So," he grinned, "have fun last night?"

He was instantly whacked over the head by both Gaara and Kira, Gaara hitting with an extra whack of sand.

"Perve," Kira growled, "and _that_ didn't happen, so don't get any ideas, Clown Boy."

Gaara nodded and glared at his brother coldly who grinned back at them.

"KANKURO!!!" Temari's angry voice echoed through the large house.

Kankuro laughed, she'd found out then.

"What did you do?" Gaara groaned, he didn't want to deal with this this morning.

"Dyed her hair-" Kankuro started.

"BRIGHT PINK!!!" Temari screamed, appearing in the doorway, her usually sandy blonde hair a fuchsia colour.

"Yeah," Kankuro chuckled as the other occupants of the kitchen gaped at Temari's hair.

"THIS BETTER WASH OUT!!" Temari screeched, storming out the kitchen to the bathroom.

"It doesn't," Kankuro muttered, laughing.

Kira shook her head slowly.

"Oh my god," she mumbled, before whacking Kankuro over the head, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO TEMARI?!!"

Kira hit him again with a spatula, he ran, she chased after him, still hitting him as he whimpered.

"Kira! Quit it!" Kankuro begged.

"GO AND APOLOGISE!!!" Kira ordered, using the spatula to point up the stairs.

Kankuro trudged up the stairs muttering insults at Kira under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!" Kira demanded, hands on hips.

"Nothing!" Kankuro yelped, running up the stairs.

Kira glared after him before going back into the kitchen, to find Gaara smirking, she mock glared at him before flopping into a seat.

"Where's my toast?" she whined, pouting, no one, not even Neji could resist the pout.

Gaara silently held out a plate with a single slice of toast on it.

Kira grinned and took it.

"Thank you," she smiled, tearing it two and handing Gaara a half.

He sent a small, sincere smile and took it.

The couple ate it companionable silence, when Haru came in the kitchen.

"Stupid screaming woman," he was mumbling.

So Kira threw a tiny, kind of hot fireball that was still do some small damage to him, at his head.

Haru yelped and leapt into a chair.

"Be nice to Temari," Kira smiled sweetly, creating another fireball and bouncing it in her hand.

"Yes ma'am," Haru nodded hastily.

Kira grinned and extinguished the fireball, leaning back in her seat, though narrowing her eyes suspiciously as Haru smirked slowly.

"So, how you two doing, killed anyone as of late, Kira?" he asked, "I mean you very violent."

Kira showed just how violent she was by leaping over the table and starting to pummel him, Gaara left her for a few minutes.

Let her have a bit of fun.

Then stood and pulled her off the whimpering Iwa shinobi.

"Calm down," Gaara whispered softly in Kira's ear.

Kira relaxed and leaned her back against his chest.

"Heh," she giggled, "I so kicked his ass."

Gaara shook his head as she escaped from his hold and skipped out the room, then came back in, kissed him softly and left again.

Gaara smiled faintly as Haru whimpered on the floor, bruises rapidly appearing, Gaara knelt beside him.

"You ran into a door," the young Kazekage muttered threateningly, gesturing the bruises on Haru's body.

"Ye-yes," Haru stuttered.

Gaara smirked, stood and left, his Kazekage robes swishing like a swishy thing.

* * *

Kira, Gaara and Haru were all sitting in Gaara's office, discussing the peace treaty, Kira grinning when she saw Haru's beaten body, but for some reason he just smiled back slightly, causing both her and Gaara to frown in confusion.

"Gaara," Kira whispered, leaning closer to the red head, "why is he smiling at me?"

"I don't know, but he better stop," Gaara growled in reply, he didn't like the way Haru was looking at _his_ girl.

Kira placed a hand on Gaara's and looked at Haru, smiling, "now," she said, loud enough for the blonde to hear, "we agreed last time on what each of the villages would like from each other, and we can't change the demands, oh and Gaara, Tsunade sent me a reply from my status report saying she's very upset about the sake business," Kira grinned, before turning all serious again, "and the next step is to put all of it into writing, which will take two months, approximately, right Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, while Haru narrowed his cold blue eyes at Kira and Gaara's linked hands, this wasn't part of the plan.

"Are you to," Haru paused, "together?"

They nodded.

"When did this happen?" Haru asked, folding his arms, "I mean it's not very professional, is it?"

Kira and Gaara scowled.

"On the contrary," Kira said coldly, "our relationship, strengthens the bond between Suna and Konaha, don't you think Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, his sea foam green eyes narrowed in suspicion at Haru's reaction, why should that blonde twat be so interested?

"It could create bias connections between your two countries, and leave Iwa out," Haru argued.

"Considering I'll be here in Suna, it won't matter, I'm moving here to strengthen the bond between our two countries, I'm simply having a relationship in my home town, is that illegal now?" Kira snapped back.

"If someone in your family or one of your friends is in danger, you'll go to them and Gaara will obviously send a group of high class nin with you!" Haru growled, his voice getting steadily louder.

"What the hell is your problem Haru?!" Kira demanded, clenching her free fist and glaring directly at the blonde with firey green eyes, "you're acting ridiculous!"

"IWA IS GETTING LEFT OUT OF THE EQUATION!!!! AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!!" Haru shouted, "THE TREATY BETWEEN IWA, KONAHA AND SUNA IS OFF!!!"

Kira and Gaara gaped after him as he stormed out the office, his face red in red in anger, but they didn't see the smirk on his face.

'_A different and quicker way of getting to the plan, but we still got there,"_ he thought evilly, going to pack his things and leave the Sand country.

* * *

Gaara and Kira were sitting on the roof, Kira cradled in Gaara's arms as they watched the sunset, its blood red glow shining on all of Suna.

They were talking about Haru leaving.

"I can't believe this," Kira whispered tearfully, "I've failed Konaha, they and Iwa have been at war for years, Tsuande was counting on me to end it."

"It was Haru's decision to leave, he simply overreacted," Gaara whispered softly into her ear, his breath caressing her ear gently, "there was nothing either you or I could do."

Kira nodded, sighing and a small smile forming on her face as the glow of the sun died, leaving the stars room to come out and she cuddled closer to Gaara's warm body, listening to his heartbeat.

"Suna's so beautiful when the sun sets," she murmured, watching as the stars slowly peeked out from hiding.

Gaara nodded and kissed the top of her head gently, an almost invisible smile on his face.

Kira smiled softly and carried on listening to his steady heartbeat, she inhaled his sharp, exotic scent that had a slight sandy smell mixed in.

Gaara played with the ends of her hair carefully, enjoying its silky feel beneath his fingers, the way it slid through them like it was playing some sort of game with him.

Kira gently lifted her head and pressed her lips to his as the rest of the stars came out to watch over them like guardian angels.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know totally fluffy and cheesy at the end, but I couldn't help myself okay? The fluffy and cheesy side was calling me!!**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews and please review this chappie!!!**


	8. I Promise

**A/n: You know, in the space of time it took me to write this chapter after uploading the last one, I suddenly bought Naruto and now own all its characters.**

……

**Okay, I'm a liar, but you can't blame a girl for dreaming!!**

**

* * *

**

The next few months passed and the treaty was signed, though Haru never came back and it was just between Konaha and Suna.

Tsunade was disappointed by this, but knew it would be a very long time before Iwa gave in and stopped their hatred for the Country Hidden in the Leaves.

Kira and Gaara's relationship blossomed and were rarely seen out of each others company.

And get this, Gaara was caught smiling.

By the general public.

I know, it's a miracle.

Oh and they bought a puppy.

Gaara was not a happy bunny when he found out what Kira and Temari had done on a supposed clothes shopping trip, how did they go from clothes shops to the pet shops? The pet shops are on the opposite side of town!!

Well anyway, yeah they got a little black, fluffy puppy and named her Aiko.

Gaara despised it.

Kankuro found it amusing.

Temari found it cute.

And Kira loved it to bits.

Kira had taken permanent residence in the Kazekage home and her friends and big sister had visited, Kakashi upset with her because she didn't send him the newest edition of Make-Out Paradise.

Kira simply said he was a perve and shouldn't be reading those kind of books, especially if he was going out with her sister.

While Kira was away she had missed her sister finally getting together with Kakashi, they were engaged for christ's sake!!

The day we are currently talking about though, was a fine summer day, a year after Kira had arrived in Suna, her hair had grown slightly longer and now came to mid back and she slightly tighter fitting clothes.

She and Gaara were sitting in their favourite spot on the roof, Kira in his arms, her head against his lean chest.

She played with the star on her choker, which she only did when she was nervous and Gaara knew this.

He frowned slightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking down at her.

Kira smiled back, nodding, _'how the hell am I supposed to say this?!'_ she thought to herself as she bit her lip slightly, looking out over Suna.

"Okay," Gaara muttered unsurely, tightening his grip round her waist fractionally, almost unnoticeable.

"I need to tell you something," Kira blurted suddenly, "I just don't know how to."

"Just say it," Gaara prompted softly, looking down at her with confused eyes.

Kira nodded, listening to his calm heartbeat and taking a deep breath.

"I lov-" she was cut off as a resounding bang echoed through all of Suna.

And she could feel Gaara's heartbeat quicken rapidly before he stood and pulled her up with him.

They ran into the house, Gaara holding Kira's hand tightly as they met Temari and Kankuro, both of them looking wide eyed.

"Gaara, what's going on?" Temari asked, attaching her fan to her back.

"I don't know, go and see, Kankuro you go too, I'll meet you there," Gaara ordered.

His elder siblings nodded and sprinted down the stairs and out the house.

Kira released Gaara's grip and bolted into her room, she picked up the katanas Gaara had bought her….but Gaara slammed them back onto the desk.

"You're staying here," he said slowly, knowing she would fight.

"I am bloody well not," Kira hissed, yanking the two black blades free and buckling them round her slim waist, "I'm fighting and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're staying," Gaara repeated, taking her shoulders and holding her tightly, "just stay here."

"No," Kira snapped, but her emerald eyes were soft, she placed her lips to his gently, then pulled back after a few seconds, "I need to fight, for Konaha, for me and for you."

"For me?" Gaara echoed, frowning in confusion.

Kira nodded, smiling slightly, "I love you, Gaara," she whispered.

Gaara's eyes widened, no one, _no one_, had ever said they loved him, the one person he thought might have loved him, betrayed him and tried to kill him.

His own uncle.

She was the first to ever say 'I love you' to him.

Gaara crushed his lips to hers, one hand on the back on her neck, he pulled back slightly.

"Sorry," he said softly.

"Gaara, wha-" Kira stopped as Gaara pressed a pressure point in the back of her neck and rendered her unconscious.

"I have to do this," he said as he placed her on her bed and unbuckled her katanas, "because I can't let anything happen to you, I need you to stay safe, I…." he paused, should he say it too?

"I love you too, Kira," he whispered, kissing her lips swiftly before leaving the house, going to the battle.

* * *

Gaara arrived at the gates of Suna and found his siblings ordering the Jounin and ANBU into positions, the Chunnin were already placed and the Gennin were escorting the Academy students, non-fighting women and other children into the safe houses.

"What's going on?" Gaara demanded, his eyes flicking in the direction of his home where Kira resided unconscious and would hate him forever when she woke up.

But it was better than her being dead.

"It's Iwa," Temari answered quickly, "they're attacking, saying we didn't keep to the agreements, saying we kicked Haru out."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and images of the way Haru looked at Kira in their last meeting before Haru walked out flashed through his mind.

"Is Haru here?" he asked coldly, his voice sending shiver of fear running through everyone in hearing range.

Temari nodded hesitantly.

"He's mine," Gaara hissed dangerously.

As he started to walk away, Temari caught his arm.

"Shouldn't someone contact Konaha, we're starting war, Gaara?" she frowned, then looked round, "and where's Kira?"

"Kira is staying at home," Gaara replied quietly and Temari saw worry for the purple haired girl flash through his eyes before they became impassive once again as he nodded, "and yes, contact Tsunade, tell her to send troops ASAP."

Temari nodded and ran toward the bird tower, not noticing the brief smile on Gaara's face as the very first meeting about the treaty came into mind:

"_Like I was saying," Haru growled, "My Kage would like full alliances therefore if we need your assistance in battle, you should be there as soon as possible."_

"_Why don't you shorten that to ASAP?" Kira suggested, "a lot quicker to say."_

He shook his head instantly, trying to clear his mind, but her face, her voice, even her sweet strawberry smell and taste haunted him, filling him up.

"Kankuro!" Gaara shouted, "what's the status on Iwa?!"

Kankuro was by his side and answering is question immediately, his usually goofily grinning face serious.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Kira groaned as loud explosions interrupted her sleep, she buried deeper into her covers.

Then sat up suddenly.

Explosions?

She leapt out of bed and ran to her window, people were blowing up Suna's gates, at least they were trying to, Suna's gates were too powerful to just be blown apart, but, by the way the gates were starting to tilt, they were getting there.

Kira then scowled as everything rushed back to her.

Gaara knocked her unconscious.

_Unconscious!_

He wanted her to stay home like some little child, like some housewife.

Well, she wasn't like that.

No, she fought for the ones she loved, her countries, both Konaha and Suna and herself, to prove she was a worthy ally and kunochi to her country.

Kira grabbed her black katanas and ran down the stairs hurriedly, skipping the last couple of steps and bolted out the house, pumping chakra into her feet as she ran for the gates of Suna.

She skidded to a halt beside a line of Chunnins.

"What's going on?" she demanded, hands on hips, her green eyes holding determination.

The Chunnin recognised her as a sensei down at the Academy and the Kazekage's Lady, also as a powerful Jounin.

"It's Iwa, ma'am," one of them answered, "they're attacking on false accusations."

Kira nodded slowly and sent them a small smile of thanks before running to the front lines, stopping directly next to Gaara.

"You knocked me unconscious," she hissed dangerously, glaring at him.

Gaara's head turned slowly to her, his eyes wide as she glared at him through firey emerald eyes.

"Kira, get out of here," he ordered.

"No," she said coldly.

People had turned to watch this argument, the couple unaware of it as they snapped at each other.

"I will not abandon my duty!" Kira said, her voice starting to rise.

"Go home, that's an order as Kazekage!" Gaara retorted, his voice also rising.

Kira gaped, he never used his Kazekage status against her, she shook slightly with repressed rage.

"No," she whispered, her anger showing clearly through her voice.

"Now," Gaara growled.

Kira smirked, "make me," she said simply as the gates blew apart, sending everyone flying back.

Kira did a back flip in the air and landed on her feet and Gaara's sand caught him.

Both had forgotten about arguing, right now, they needed to protect Suna from these backstabbing bastards.

They both glared at the advancing Iwa shinobi through green eyes, though one pair was full of fire, while the other was full of ice.

"Well well, if it isn't little Kira," a taunting, mocking voice said.

"I thought we settled this the first time we met," Kira hissed, "I am _not_ little."

The voice laughed coldly, "oh yes," it said as the owner of the voice appeared, it was a man with dirty blonde hair and cold blue eyes.

"You fucking bastard, Haru!" Kira snapped at him.

"You're fighting me," Gaara cut in coldly, glaring directly at Haru, who smirked.

"I always did like a challenge," he grinned as another shinobi attacked Kira.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly, but then had to concentrate on his fight with Haru as the blonde threw a volley of shurukin at him.

Kira's opponent was a pretty strong shinobi and she had been caught off guard, the shinobi had brown eyes that seemed dead and black hair, he threw justu after justu after her along with weapons.

"FIRE BOMB ATACK!" Kira screamed finally, sending a load of tiny but powerful bombs at him, they hit him in one go and she grinned triumphantly.

But as the dust cleared from her attack, she saw the shinobi still standing, his burns rapidly healing.

"No way," Kira breathed.

The shinobi moved too quick for her to dodge this time and landed a chakra filled kick into her stomach, she flew across the battlefield and into a the bit of remaining wall from the Suna gates.

She grunted in pain as she slid down to the sandy ground.

Kira jumped up instantly though, shaking her head as her vision blurred slightly from the impact, she then leapt at the shinobi, one of her katanas poised to plunge through his heart, he dodged it and appeared behind her.

Kira was expecting this and swung her second katana round and sliced his foot off as he went to kick her, she smirked as they dropped to the ground, her landing on her feet effortlessly, him falling over.

The shinobi was whimpering now as blood spilled from his wound, sweat trickled down his face as he tried desperately to stop the sounds of pain escaping him.

Kira took pity on him and plunged her already bloody katana through his neck, killing him instantly, she withdrew the black katana with the gold dragon on it and turned to find her new opponent.

But something caught her eye.

It was a blonde and a red head fighting, yet the blonde was stronger than when she had fought him, he was getting past the red head's sand shield.

Gaara moved his sand as fast as he could to block Haru's attacks, but he was too fast and his attacks hit Gaara as the blonde smiled sadistically.

Gaara felt the metallic tang of blood enter his mouth and he spat it out hurriedly, sending a wave of sand after Haru, he jumped over it and landed behind him.

"I am stronger than you, I always did say I was never fighting my best," Haru hissed softly into Gaara's ear before stabbing a poisoned kunai through Gaara's chest, just below the heart.

One single scream stopped the fight entirely.

"GAARA!!" it was from Kira.

She ran through the crowd and caught Gaara as he fell to the bloody ground, blood spilling from his mouth, tears pouring down her cheeks, as she watched Gaara gaze up at her with wide, startled eyes, pain filled her and her heart breaking slowly.

"You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it," Kira whispered, her voice breaking, her tears spilling freely down her smooth cheeks, "I need you to be okay, I love you, Gaara."

Everyone watched as Kira sobbed softly and tried to blot Gaara's bleeding wound, she poured chakra through her fingers, trying to help him hold on long enough for her to stop the bleeding and save him.

"MEDIC NIN!!" Kira heard Temari shouting, "NOW!! THE KA-KAZEKAGE NEEDS-" she stopped as sobs took over.

"Kira," Gaara whispered hoarsely.

"Hold on, just hold on," Kira pleaded, "the medic nin, they'll be here soon, they'll make you okay."

"Kira, I love you," Gaara croaked.

Kira blinked down at him, "you're not going to die," she said softly as the medic nin appeared, "and when you wake up, I'll be sitting right next to you, I promise."

Gaara didn't hear her last words as darkness took over him.

* * *

_Gaara was walking through a black hallway, a few dim lights dotted in random places, giving him slight light._

"_Gaara…" a soft voice echoed round him, the speaker was obviously female and she sounded so sad, it send a pain through his heart._

_He looked round and saw no one._

"_Gaara…" the voice said again, it sounded so familiar._

_His eyes narrowed as he carried on down the dimly lit hallway, coming to a stop as a door appeared in front of him he reached out to the handle and turned it, the door swung open and standing there was a purple haired girl, tears streaming down her cheeks, though there was a small, sad smile on her face._

"_Gaara…" she whispered._

"_Ki-Kira?" Gaara muttered, reaching a hand out to touch her, but his hand passed through her._

"_I'm not really here," she smiled sadly, shaking her head, "I'm an illusion-"_

_The dreamy voice was cut off by a teary one._

"_Wake up," it said, "please wake up."_

_The image of Kira was fading slowly._

"_I miss you, Gaara," the tearful echoed round him, "I need you, I miss everything about you, the way smell, taste, feel, everything, I miss you so much, Gaara, I love you."_

_With those words a blinding white light surrounded him._

"Gaara!" a startled voice yelped as the young Kazekage sat bolt up right.

Gaara turned and saw Kira sitting there, tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked so pale, so thin, so vulnerable.

"Gaara?" Kira whispered softly as he gazed her for a moment, ignoring the shooting pain flowing through him before hugging her tightly.

Kira wrapped her arms round him gently in return, not wanting to irritate his wound.

"I thought I'd lost you," she croaked hoarsely, tears starting to flow again, "I was so scared, you've been out three weeks."

Gaara pulled back and looked at her disbelievingly, "three weeks?" he repeated, his voice sounding rusty and unused.

Kira nodded, "we had to bring you to Konaha, so Tsunade could take are of yo-" Kira was cut off.

"Shut up," Gaara snapped coldly, he was out for three weeks.

Kira blinked in shock.

"What?" she spat, her voice holding restrained anger, "I've been sitting here for three goddamned we-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Gaara shouted at her.

"Fine," she growled, grabbing her jacket and bag before leaving, "I kept my promise, I was there when you woke up," she whispered just before she left, leaving Gaara watch after her confused.

"What promise?" he whispered as Tsunade came in the room, a slight frown on her face.

"What just happened?" she sighed, examining Gaara's wound, "she's been sitting with you since the battle, only left when Anko forced her to eat and go to the toilet."

"Have I really been out three weeks?" Gaara croaked, feeling uncomfortable and Tsunade examined him closely.

"Yep, and she's never left your side," Tsunade answered, unravelling his bandages, "why?"

"I shouted at her," Gaara mumbled, looking out the window over Konaha, it was so different from Suna.

"Why?" Tsuande asked simply, starting to apply new bandages.

"I didn't want to believe I had been out for three weeks," he muttered, not wanting to meet the Hokage's all knowing brown eyed gaze.

"Men and their pride," Tsuande tutted, straightening up, "I'll be changing your bandages every four hours, the kunai was poisoned, so it that's the reason it took a while for you to wake up and he pierced you directly below the heart, you're lucky you survived."

Gaara nodded as the Hokage left.

"Wait," he said as she placed a hand on the door handle, he looked up at her with regret filled eyes, "tell her I'm sorry, if she's there."

Tsunade smiled and nodded before leaving, those two would are like chalk and cheese, yet they seemed so perfect for each other.

The blonde Hokage grinned as she shut the door and headed down the hallway, looking for Kira to relay the message to.

* * *

**A/N: That was my longest chappie yet hehe!**

**Anyway, thanks for reviews and please review this chapter!**

**Oh and Gaara had Shukaku removed, that's why he could be all unconcious without anything bad happening!**


	9. He's Back

**A/N: Thank you for all reviews, I love reviews!!**

**So I hope you enjoy this chappie!!**

* * *

Kira slammed into her sister's house, the house she grew up in, the house that no longer held its homey comfort.

Suna was her home, because Gaara was usually there to calm her down, to make her feel better, to make her laugh.

"Kira?" Kakashi's voice said.

The copy-nin had moved in when he and Anko got engaged and Kira was happy for the pair, she just didn't want to deal with anything right now.

"What?" Kira snapped, picking up Aiko and cuddling the small puppy (remember she and Temari bought a puppy in Suna? Well she bought it with her!).

"Is Gaara okay?" Kakashi asked softly as Anko appeared from the kitchen, covered in flour, she didn't have her sister's talent in the kitchen, though she was trying.

"Yes, he woke up," Kira replied dismissively, looking down at the black ball of fluff in her arms.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Anko said, hands on hips.

Kira shrugged and headed up the stairs to her room, freeing Aiko from her hold as she did so and setting the small puppy on the ground to go outside.

Anko and Kakashi looked after the girl confusedly, she waited three weeks for the Kazekage to wake, and when he did she came home and acted as though she couldn't care less.

_'Teenage girls are confusing,'_ Kakashi thought before sitting down in the sitting room and reading his Make-Out Paradise book and Anko went back to the kitchen to 'cook'.

The trio then jumped as someone banged on the door.

"Kira! Answer that!" Anko ordered.

"Kakashi! Answer the door!!" Kira shouted down to the copy-nin.

Kakashi sighed and got up, still reading his book, and answered the door.

"Hey, Kakashi," Tsunade smiled, "Kira here?"

"Kira, it's for you!" Kakashi called up the stairs.

Kira sighed and trudged down the stairs, looking slightly surprised when she saw the Hokage, then worry took over.

"Is it Gaara?!" she panicked, "oh god, what's happened, is he okay?!"

"He has a message for you," Tsunade grinned.

"Oh," Kira said, _'he better be saying he's sorry and that he'll do anything to make me feel better and that I can have whatever I want,'_ she thought.

"He says sorry."

Kira shrugged, "close enough," she muttered, then spoke to Tsunade, "I'll be at the hospital in an hour!" she declared, bouncing happily up the stairs.

Kakashi watched after her, "teenaged girls are weird," he mumbled, "would like a drink of sake, Hokage?"

"I think I will," Tsuande nodded, "I deserve for patching up the Kazekage and Kira's relationship."

"Right," Kakashi said, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

Kira skipped into the Konoha hospital, her newly washed purple hair swaying in the slight breeze.

She went up the stairs to Gaara's room and slipped in, ready to startle him.

She got up to the bed where Gaara was staring out the window, was about to shout when:

"Hello, Kira," Gaara said calmly.

Kira screamed and jumped backwards, consequently landing on her butt.

"How did you know?" she whined as she stood and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"Saw your reflection in the window," Gaara smirked as Kira pouted.

"Damn," she muttered, then smiled slightly, "how you feeling?"

Gaara nodded, not wanting to admit the wound hurt a bit.

"Temari and Kankuro are taking care of everything back home," Kira said softly.

Gaara smiled faintly as she called Suna _home._

He nodded, happy to listen to her voice.

"Tsuande sent a message to them, telling them how you are," she carried on, propping her elbow on his bed and resting her chin in her hand, never taking her eyes from his, "she says you go can go home in a couple of weeks, but I'm going to stay here for a bit longer-"

"Why?" Gaara cut in, frowning slightly.

"Anko's wedding, she wants me to be Maid of Honour," Kira explained, "oh, and you, Temari and Kankuro are invited, so I'm staying until the wedding which is in a month."

"What's the date today?" Gaara asked, looking round the room for a calendar.

"Uh, 16th of June, why?" Kira answered, her brows creasing slightly.

"I missed your birthday," Gaara observed.

Kira shrugged, "oh well, I didn't do anything anyway, I never do, though Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata tried to make me go clubbing," she giggled, "it doesn't matter, to me it's just another day of the year, though I like other people's birthdays."

"Why?" Gaara asked, smiling slightly.

"'Cause I can do stupid stuff and not get remembered for it 'cause it's not my party," Kira grinned, folding her arms on the bed and resting her head on them, watching as the sunset out the window, "I missed the Konoha sunsets, it looks the best from the top of the Hokage Mountain, with the sun setting right behind Konoha, it's so beautiful."

Gaara nodded in agreement, though his eyes were focused on the girl next to him, the way her skin was glowing in the dying glow of the sun and her eyes were half closed, as if she were about to fall asleep.

"But I like Suna sunsets more," she muttered sleepily "on the roof."

Gaara nodded again.

Kira yawned slightly and shut her eyes as small sleepy breaths escaped her as she let the world of slumber rake over.

Gaara smiled faintly and gently lifted her onto the bed, ignoring the pain rushing through his body at the move, he held her sleeping form close to him and despite the fact he still didn't like sleeping even though Shukaku had been removed, he slept too.

* * *

Tsunade walked down the hall to Gaara's room briskly to change the young Kazekage's bandages, she opened the door and stopped at the sight before her.

Kira cuddled in Gaara's arms, both sleeping peacefully.

The blonde Hokage smiled at them, before carefully making her way over to them, she placed a hand on Kira's shoulder and shook her awake first.

Kira opened her eyes slowly, yawning as she sat up slowly, smiling at Tsunade before realising where she was, in Gaara's bed, in his arms, in front of the Hokage.

She blushed heavily and jumped off the bed, causing Gaara to groan slightly and roll over.

"Gaara," Kira muttered, poking him in the shoulder, "Gaara wake up!"

Gaara sat up, grumbling and yawning.

"Cute," Kira muttered, smiling softly at him, then blushed and slapped her hands to her mouth as Tsunade and Gaara looked at her, "eh, I'm going to go get a coffee, see ya!"

She bolted out the room, leaving the two Kages watching after her, one with a slight frown, the other with a smile.

"I've got to change your bandages," Tsunade grinned, placing a roll of fresh bandages on the bed and unravelling the old ones from Gaara.

"Hn," Gaara grunted, not fully awake and concentrating on what Kira said, he was not _cute_, he was Sabbaku no Gaara goddammit! He wasn't _cute!_

"Men and their pride," Tsunade tutted, repeating her words from earlier in the day.

Gaara scowled at her, she simply smiled back at him, examining his wound carefully.

"Couple of weeks, you'll be out of here, then another week or so you can go back to Suna," she said, applying the new bandages.

As she finished Kira came back in with three cups of coffee.

"I got one for everyone," she muttered, setting them on the chest beside Gaara's bed.

"Thank you," Tsunade chirped, picking up a cup along with a little tub thingy of cream and poured the cream into the coffee before gulping it down.

Gaara nodded and drank his coffee black, it was a force of habit to keep him awake.

Kira smiled and sat in the chair beside the bed as Tsunade left, waving at them cheerfully, saying she would be back in four hours.

"You should go home and sleep," Gaara muttered to Kira who shook her head.

"I'll stay, I'm not tired, besides, you can't sit here all alone, you'll get bored," Kira grinned.

A couple of hours later a Konoha Chunnin came bursting in, a look of panic on his face.

"Miss Kira! The Hokage needs you in her office immediately!" the young boy panted, he'd obviously run from the middle of town where the Hokage office was.

"Why?" Kira asked, standing and walking toward the put of breath boy, "what's happened?"

"It's the Uchiha, Miss Kira!" he answered, "the one who went to Orochimaru!"

Kira's eyes widened, "I'll see you later, Gaara," she said, running out the room.

She pumped chakra into her feet as she ran to the Hokage Tower after collecting her black katanas from Anko's house.

Kira stepped into the office and saw all the Rookie 9 and Gai's Team, along with their sensei's.

And someone about her own age, as well as the Rookie 9,with ebony hair and onyx eyes who was smirking at her, she glared at him.

"You wished to see me, Hokage?" Kira said, forcing all emotion out of her voice as she turned her eyes to the blonde Hokage.

"As you can see Sasuke's back," Tsunade answered, her voice missing its usual teasing quality, "his first wish was to see you."

"He's seen me, therefore I can leave," Kira replied, turning to leave, but someone caught her wrist, she turned and punched the person, sending them flying across the office, "now, I must leave."

"Still have a temper I see, Kira," Sasuke smirked, wiping the blood from the side of his mouth as he stood, "and it's the middle of the night, what have you got to do?"

"None of your business," Kira snapped, clenching and unclenching her fist, wanting to kick the shit out of the smirking Uchiha in front of her.

"I want to come back to Konoha," he said softly, his onyx eyes boring into her green ones, "I left Orochimaru."

Kira shrugged, "I don't care," she said indifferently, "I don't live here anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before going back to normal, "oh, is that so? Where do you live now?" he asked.

"In Suna," Kira answered, "with the person I love."

With this she left, leaving Sasuke gaping after her, "who is it?" he demanded of Naruto, turning to face the blonde who was grinning.

"Gaara," Naruto replied simply.

Sasuke growled and threw himself into the seat he previously occupied, his mind full of angry, bitter thoughts.

* * *

Kira walked slowly through the streets of her birthplace, her mind reeling.

Sasuke was back.

The first person she had ever loved.

And she thought he loved her, but he left and didn't come back.

She had gotten over him long before she went to Suna, yet she still felt angry about him leaving and wanted to hurt him for leaving her when she saw him sitting there in the Hokage's office, looking like it was just yesterday they were sitting there together, being briefed about the next mission they were going on.

She scoffed at herself.

She was _twelve_, she didn't know what love was at twelve, she knew what is was now, with Gaara.

The way she felt every time she saw him, kissed him, when she touched him, even if it was just the brush of their fingertips against each others it sent shivers down her spine.

Kira skipped up to Gaara's room and bounded in, grinning happily at him as he turned to face her.

She stopped in front of him and placed her lips to his softly, savouring his taste gladly.

They pulled apart slowly and smiled at each other.

"So, the Uchiha's back?" Gaara questioned.

"Yeah," Kira nodded, sitting in the chair beside Gaara's bed, "and still a twat."

Gaara chuckled lightly then looked out the window at the dark night sky where the stars sparkled innocently down at him.

"I don't know why Tsunade called me, even if he did want to see me" Kira grumbled, leaning back in her chair.

Gaara turned his head so fast he was sure he got whiplash.

"Why did he want to see you?" he demanded, his voice dangerously soft.

"It's a long story," Kira shrugged, really not wanting to explain about her past relationship with the Uchiha.

"I have time," Gaara growled.

"We used to be together," Kira sighed, watching Gaara clench his fists, "but I hate him, he's a traitor, he's nothing to me."

Gaara nodded stiffly, slowly turning to look back out the window, his fists still clenched.

"Gaara," Kira whispered, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Gaara shrugged, "it was a long time ago," he muttered, fighting to keep voice impassive, when he just felt like throwing the damn Uchiha off the Hokage Mountain and watch his body go splat.

Heh, splat.

No more Uchiha.

Yay!

"Are you fantasizing about killing someone again?" Kira sighed, knowing from the smile on his face she was right.

"No," Gaara said hastily, not wanting to have one of her rants about how it wasn't healthy to fantasize about such things.

"Don't you lie to me," Kira snapped, "how many times do I have to tell you, it's just not right to imagine killing people, you're the _Kazekage_ Gaara….."

Gaara tuned her out as she ranted on, her voice stern and sounding tired of telling him the same thing over and over again.

He generally fantasized about killing Haru after he betrayed them and went back to Iwa.

Gaara decided to shut her up.

By kissing her.

Kira stopped ranting and kissed back happily, though knowing he hadn't listened to a word she had just said, she pulled back.

"Don't you try and distract me," she smirked, slapping his arm gently, "it's not right, you should listen to what I have to say it could be important……….."

Gaara sighed and tuned her out, knowing she'd be going on for ages, only one way to stop her now.

"I love you, Kira," he said.

Kira stopped and smiled softly, this was the first time since the battle it had been said, on both sides.

"I love you too," she said hugging him gently, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think?**

**Please tell me in a review!!**

**Thank you!!!!**


	10. Teardrop Diamond

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update I've been ill and have had to go for blood tests **

**I **_**hate**_** blood tests!!**

**Needles are okay, it's the entire ooh look, my blood's going into that test tube! Oh that one's full up now, we'll just do another one!**

**TWO TUBES FULL OF MY BLOOD!!!!**

**It was creepy, me no likey blood.**

**

* * *

**

"Gaara quit being a baby and let go of me!" Kira laughed as they went into Anko's house, Gaara had an arm wrapped round Kira's shoulder for 'support'.

Heh, yeah right.

"My leg hurts," Gaara insisted.

It was a few weeks after Sasuke had come back to Konoha and he'd left Kira alone, and now Gaara was able to leave the hospital.

"You didn't even hurt your leg!" Kira cried, "you were stabbed, in the chest, not in the leg, just admit it, you like hugging me."

He glared.

"I'm right!" Kira grinned, pulling him down onto the couch in the sitting room with her as she sat in front of the T.V., she picked up the controller and switched on the T.V.

"Ooooh, harder! Harder!" screamed from it.

"OH MY GOD!!! KAKASHI!!!" Kira shrieked, turning the channel over, red staining her cheeks as Gaara sat there, his jaw slack.

"You called?" Kakashi's bored voice said from the door.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA WATCH _FILTH_ AT LEAST TURN THE CHANNEL OVER ONCE YOU'RE FINISHED!!" Kira yelled at him, "THERE ARE OTHERS IN THIS HOUSE YOU STINKING PERVE!!!"

"Oh, are you talking about my Make-Out Paradise channel?" he laughed nervously.

"YOU ORDERED THE MAKE-OUT PARADISE CHANNEL?!!!"

"Well, I-you see-" he stuttered, "Anko said I could!"

"YOU FILTHY PERVE!!!"

"OW!! NOT THE FIRE!!!!"

Kira threw fireballs at Kakashi as Gaara slowly regained his senses, he leapt up and caught Kira round the waist, pinning her arms to her side.

"Kira, I think he's punished enough," he muttered as Kakashi whimpered in a ball on the ground, clutching his burnt Make-Out Paradise book.

"Yeah, I suppose," she sighed, turning in Gaara's arms and hugging him.

He chuckled slightly at her change of moods and hugged her back as the doorbell rang.

"Kakashi, answer the door," Kira ordered coldly.

Kakashi leapt up and ran for the door, not wanting to be in the same room as the crazy girl.

"Sasuke?" his shocked voice echoed through to Kira and Gaara.

Both stiffened at the name.

"Is Kira in?" the Uchiha's smooth voice asked politely.

Bastard.

"Um, well, one second," Kakashi muttered and appeared in the sitting room.

"You can tell the traitorous little runt that he's a traitorous little runt and that he's not welcome here and if he steps one _toe_ into this house I will char grill him, okay?" Kira said icily, her green eyes narrowed in a glare at the wall, her grip around Gaara tight as was his around her.

Kakashi nodded and Kira and Gaara heard him relaying the delightful message to Sasuke.

Then they heard a low chuckle, "just like Kira," Sasuke chortled, "can you tell her, the only thing that'll stop me from getting what I want is death? Thanks Kakashi."

Kira had to hold Gaara back from going to rip the Uchiha's head off, or maybe throwing him off the Hokage Mountain or even crushing him into tiny little pieces.

"Gaara, no, I'll be back in Suna next month, he won't touch me, and if he does I will char grill his avenger ass," she whimpered, "don't, you'll get into trouble, Gaara."

Gaara still struggled.

"GAARA YOU BETTER STOP RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE I'LL CHAR GRIIL YOU, UNDERSTAND?!"

"Sand shield mean anything to you?" Gaara smirked, aw, she was cute when she was angry.

"I'll find a way around it, now stop trying to murder Sasuke," she hissed, "you can fantasize about it."

"What happened to 'Gaara, it's not right for you to fantasize about killing people, you're the Kazekage'," he mimicked, turning and facing her, towering over her.

Man, she had to be an entire head shorter than him.

Totally took away her intimidation factor.

Damn those short genes of hers.

"I'm so short!" Kira cried, distracting Gaara from Sasuke as she clung to the shocked Kazekage and pretending to sob into his shoulder.

"No you're not," he said awkwardly.

"Yes I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she wailed, "I'm shorter than everyone!!"

That was actually true, you know apart from kids.

"Shorter than Sakura and Ino and Tenten and Hinata!"

"Please stop."

"And Temari, I'm even shorter than Hana-mumpfh!" Kira was cut off as Gaara kissed her.

Heck, she wasn't complaining.

They broke apart for air after a few minutes.

"Are you going to shut up?" Gaara asked, one awesomely awesome invisible eyebrow raised.

"That depends," Kira smirked.

"On what?"

"Weather you're going to kiss me if I don't."

To put her at ease Gaara kissed her and they were happily having a lovely make session when:

"GET A ROOM!!!" sounded throughout Konoha.

"Fuck off Naruto," Kira growled, "wait, how'd you even get in?"

"Kakashi let me in!" the blonde, idiotic nin grinned brightly.

"What do you want Naruto?" Gaara asked, his arms still around Kira's waist and hers still around his neck.

"It's Hinata's birthday tomorrow-" he was cut off.

"Shit! I forgot!" Kira yelped, "Naruto, what am I gonna do! I haven't got her a present or anything, oh shit!"

"Kira breathe," Gaara said slowly, "carry on Naruto."

"I need your guys' help with something," Naruto said, blushing slightly, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"OH MY GOD!!!" Kira squealed as she leaped over and hugged the blushing blonde tightly, "THAT'S GREAT!!!"

"Yeah, Kira can you let me go before Gaara hurts me, scratch that kills me?" Naruto whimpered as Gaara glared at him, daring him to lay one finger on Kira.

She let go, grinning happily, "what do you need help with? We'll help, no problem," she said rapidly, her face glowing with happiness for her best friend.

"I never said I would help," Gaara inputted.

"Please Gaara, for me," Kira pouted cutely, Gaara could not resist her pout.

"Fine," he muttered after staring at those big green eyes for a few seconds.

"Great! I need you guys to help me find the perfect ring, and a tux," Naruto said happily.

"You're gonna wear a tux?!" Kira cooed, "oh, that's so cute!!"

"Yeah, you'll help right?" Naruto asked.

"Let's get going!" Kira declared, linking her arms through the boys' and dragging them out the house.

* * *

(The next day) 

"Naruto, you have the ring, right?" Kira whispered as her, Naruto and Gaara headed for the ballroom in the Hyuuga household where Hinata's eighteenth birthday party was being held.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded after checking his pocket nervously, "oh man, what if she says no?"

"She loves you Naruto, shell say yes," Kira smiled reassuringly.

He nodded and smiled weakly.

The boys were both dressed in black tuxes, while Kira was dressed in a floor length, floaty dark green dress that clung to her torso to her waist then flared down in elegant waves, it tied round her neck, leaving her shoulders bare, for make up she had on black eyeliner and a clear lipgloss, in her hands, tipped with dark green nails, was a small box with her present for Hinata in it.

They went into the ballroom and Kira hugged Hinata tightly when she saw her, giving her the gift with a smile.

"I hope you like it Hina, it'll match another present," she hinted, winking at the confused girl.

Hinata opened the box and gasped as she saw a simple, yet elegant, silver chain with a teardrop shaped diamond hanging from it.

"Thank you, Kira, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"It's two birthday's in one, since I missed last year," Kira smiled, "it's from Gaara too by the way."

"Thank you, Gaara," Hinata nodded, she was still rather shy around since she didn't really know him yet, but was trying to open up around him because he was with Kira, one of her best friends.

Gaara simply shook his head and nudged Naruto, who gulped slightly.

"Hinata, we've been together for three years now and we live together and everything," Naruto said softly, uncomfortably aware of everyone's eyes on him, "and well, I want to take the final step," he paused and went down on knee in front of Hinata, pulling out the ring box and opening it as he did so, "Hinata Hyuuga, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Hinata nodded, happy tears sliding down her ivory cheeks as Naruto slipped the diamond ring on her ring finger and kissed her softly as everyone cheered and clapped, all Hinata's friends having tears in their eyes and grinning.

"Congratulations, Hina," Kira said quietly as she, Sakura, Ino and Tenten drew the dark blue haired girl into a hug, Kira grinned, "I guess I'll be coming back to Konoha very soon, eh?"

Hinata and the girls laughed as they examined the ring, it was a silver band with a simple teardrop shaped diamond set into it, it matched the necklace Kira gave Hinata perfectly.

* * *

**Aw, marriages!**

**Anyways, hope you liked, please review and thanks for the last reviews!**

**Love yas!**


	11. Gone

**A/N: Thankies for all reviews, please review this chappie!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kira groaned as Anko started on about flowers. 

Man, Anko was acting so un-Anko-ish, she was gushing and blushing and a load of other annoying girly stuff.

'_If I ever get married, I will not turn into a babbling pile of goop,'_ Kira thought, whacking her head on the table.

"KIRA!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!! LISTEN!!!!" Anko shouted, slapping her little sister's arm.

"I can't take it anymore!" Kira whimpered, "you've been going on for the past _three hours!!!!"_

"It's my wedding day," Anko smiled, "when you're getting married, you'll understand."

"Can I go train?" Kira begged, "I'll be back in an hour and you can 'wedding talk' me to death if you want."

Anko sighed and nodded, "one hour, Kira," she said sternly.

Kira grinned and jumped up, quickly hugging Anko as she ran out the room and out the front door to a training ground.

Gaara had been dragged to have a suit fitting with Kakashi, Naruto and Sai because he had been asked to be a groomsman as Sasuke was a complete ass.

Gaara had only agreed because Kira asked him to.

Kira giggled slightly as she remembered his face, stopping in the middle of the forest training ground.

She made a few hand seals and five clones of herself surrounded her, she smirked and got into a fighting position, but all the clones were suddenly destroyed by a volley of shurukin and Sasuke Uchiha jumped down in front of her, smirking.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Kira spat, backing away from him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her against him.

"You," he breathed into her ear.

"Well, you can't have me," she hissed, creating a fireball and slamming it into his stomach, he flew into a tree with a dull thud and slipped to the floor, she glared at him, "leave me alone Sasuke, you left, I moved on and we were twelve, get over it."

She turned to walk away, but he caught her waist tightly and held her to him, "Kira, you know I'll only stop when I'm dead," he murmured, nuzzling her ear and neck softly, "I love you, Kira."

"No you don't," Kira growled, "and if you do then tough, because I love Gaara, got it?"

"How can you love a monster like him?" Sasuke scoffed, running his fingers over her flat stomach softly.

"He is not a monster," Kira snapped, sending flames over her body, but Sasuke just held on.

"You'll be mine Kira, weather I have to take you by force or not," he chuckled, tapping a pressure point on the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Gaara and Kakashi entered the house to find Anko in the hall, a piece of paper clutched in her hand as she sat with her back against the wall, she looked up at them with pleading brown eyes. 

"Tell me you know where she is," she begged, "tell me it's a joke."

"Anko, what's happened?" Kakashi asked softly, kneeling beside his fiancée.

"He took her, Sasuke's taken her," she whispered, "I should've made her stay and finish the arrangements."

"Does the Hokage know?" Gaara questioned, his knuckles a startling white as he clenched fists tightly.

Anko nodded helplessly, "she's sent search parties out."

Gaara teleported himself to the Hokage's office using his sand and wasn't surprised to find all of Kira's friends there, he glared icily at Tsunade who just looked back coolly.

"I thought the Uchiha was under constant surveillance," he growled, shaking slightly with anger as he spoke, "if that's so, why exactly has Kira been kidnapped?"

"He got past the ANBU guards," Tsuande said simply.

That was it.

"I THOUGHT THEY WERE THE STRONGEST SHINOBI IN THE VILLIAGE!!!" Gaara roared and everyone, except Naruto and Tsunade, jumped back in fear as sand swirled round the angry red head.

"He was trained by Orochimaru," Tsunade sighed, "he was stronger than anticipated, but we're trying to find them, we all care about Kira, not just you Gaara."

"Contact Temari and Kankuro in Suna, tell them to scout the desert," he snapped, "he's probably left Konoha. and he has to cross the desert to get to three of the other Hidden Villages."

Tsunade nodded and quickly wrote on a scroll, then handed it to a random shinobi who doesn't really matter who quickly left to send it.

Gaara glared out the window, _'I'll bring you back Kira, I promise, and if that bastard lays one finger on you, I'll rip him to shreds.'_

* * *

Kira groaned as the sunlight hit her face, she rolled onto her stomach and buried her head into her pillow, wait, this wasn't her pillow. 

Memories rushed through her mind and she sat bolt upright, she looked round her and saw she was a small clearing.

With Sasuke.

"My sleeping beauty's awake," he smirked.

"I'm not yours," Kira spat, "I don't belong to anyone."

She stood, but was instantly jerked back down by a chakra rope, she growled in frustration.

"Let me go," she ordered coldly, "now."

"No," was the answer.

Kira poured her power into her hand to create a fireball, but nothing happened, "what have you done?" she demanded as Sasuke stood and stopped beside her.

"The chakra ropes are draining your chakra," he replied, sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her slim waist.

She instantly pulled out of her hold and moved as far away from him as possible, which wasn't all that much.

"Cooperate and this will be a lot easier on you," Sasuke hissed, "because I will get what I want, Kira."

"Burn in hell you spoilt little brat," Kira bit out, "just 'cause your parents are dead doesn't mean you can go around kidnapping people, mine are dead too you know."

Sasuke leapt at her and pinned her to the ground, "don't talk about my parents," he growled, "because otherwise things will get nasty."

Kira was starting to feel scared, Sasuke wasn't afraid to hurt her now, not like when they were younger and he used to get panicky if he accidentally kicked her into a tree.

"Sasuke, get off," she ordered, keeping her voice clear of emotion, but then soon after her frantic pleads echoed through the forest, "SASUKE! NO! GET OFF ME!"

* * *

Gaara froze as he saw the birds in the forest take flight suddenly from the Hokage's window.

* * *

**A/N: OMG!! Please review!!**

**I'll update faster!**


	12. Not Exactly

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait**

**I don't own anything except Kira, hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Kira trembled in Gaara's arms as he carried her back to Konoha, wrapped in his rust red trench coat, she shut her eyes as tears of pain ad humiliation filled them, Sasuke had violated her, she just wanted to forget, but she couldn't.

"Kira!" Anko's voice cried in relief as Gaara came to a stop at the Konoha gates.

"Not now," he said coldly, heading to the Hokage Tower.

"She's my little sister!" Anko snapped, following him.

"Not now!" he repeated, raising his voice and glaring icily at the woman.

"Gaara, this way," Tsunade's calm voice cut in as the blonde Hokage appeared in front of them, "you can explain on the way."

Gaara nodded and followed as Anko stared after them, Kira moved closer to Gaara as she felt Tsunade's concerned gaze on her.

"Well, what happened?" the Hokage asked.

"It's not my story to tell," Gaara replied simply, "it's Kira's and if that Uchiha bastard ever goes anywhere near her again, I'll make sure you won't even be able to use dental records to identify the body, okay?"

Tsunade's jaw dropped, "you're refusing to tell me what happened?" she managed eventually, "I need to know what happened!"

"He raped me," Kira whispered, "that's all you need to know Hokage, I just want to go home, back to Suna and forget."

"HE WHAT?!" Tsunade screamed in shock, "WHERE IS HE?!!"

"Naruto's bringing him back," Gaara answered, his voice cold and hateful, "and tomorrow, Kira and I are going back to Suna, weather you like it or not, Hokage."

"I need statements Gaara, I know you're worried and are concerned, but I need statements and I also need to do a medical examination," Tsunade protested quietly, trying to reason with a pissed off Gaara was never a good idea.

"I said we're leaving tomorrow, you've got the statement, if you really must do a medical examination you come to where we're staying," Gaara said through clenched teeth, he must keep his cool, he was the Kazekage.

"Hospital," Tsunade argued.

"How about you fuck off before I set you on fire?" Kira snapped, "I want to go home and forget about ever coming back to Konoha because it has bad memories that I don't want to relive, alright?!"

"I need to-"

"YOU NEED TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Kira shouted tearfully, "YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE FORGIVEN HIM!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"You heard her," Gaara said simply, carrying on toward Anko and Kakashi's house as Tsunade gaped after them.

Kira buried her head back into Gaara's shoulder as a few tears escaped her emerald eyes, anger and sorrow running through her as they entered the house and Gaara laid her on her bed.

"Don't go," she whispered as he moved to leave, she clung to him tightly, "please don't go, don't want to be alone."

Gaara sat beside her and she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms round him as she let her tears fall thick and fast, he simply held her in a comforting embrace until she slept.

* * *

_Kira curled into a ball and sobbed as Sasuke laughed harshly and dressed._

_"And here I thought you never cried," he taunted, "you're actually relying on that monster to save you?"_

_"He is not a monster," Kira said hoarsely, "and he will save me, I know he will, I trust him and love him."_

_"You're a stupid bitch to trust him, to love him," Sasuke scorned, "he'll never love you back, he'll never love you Kira, never."_

_"You're wrong," a new voice hissed coldly and Gaara and Naruto stepped out from the trees, their eyes landing on Kira's shaking, naked form, Gaara's eyes flashed, "what did you do to her?!"_

_"You know, she's very good, if weren't for the screaming, the whole thing would have been so much more pleasurable," Sasuke smirked._

_Sand began swirling round Gaara in a frenzied, violent circle, "you will die, Uchiha," he spat, but Naruto laid a hand on his arm._

_"Get Kira out of here, I'll take care of Sasuke," the blonde ordered, his voice unusually stern and harsh, his blue eyes cold, "go, she needs to get out of here, just take her back to Konoha, Gaara."_

_Gaara nodded, wrapped Kira in his coat and headed back to Konoha, the girl in his arms clinging to him tightly._

Kira jolted awake as the memories ran through her dreams, tears streamed down her cheeks, then she stiffened as she felt a pair of arms round her waist, she turned to the side and saw Gaara sleeping peacefully.

"Gaara," she said softly, shaking him gently, "Gaara, wake up."

"Kira, bad," he groaned as his eyes opened slowly.

"Can we go home now?" she begged, "don't like it here."

"Got to pack, you've got to get dressed and I think your sisterly murder us if we leave without saying goodbye, not to mention her wedding next month," Gaara yawned, "and Naruto and Hinata's in six months."

"I hate weddings, it's all dresses and flowers and the brides turn into a puddle of blibbering, babbling goop," Kira muttered.

"Then I guess you wouldn't want your own wedding then," Gaara smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kira asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the guy next to her.

"Nothing," he shrugged.

"Gaara, tell me," she ordered, "do you want to get married?"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"I never said that."

"You know, if you were asking the answer would've been-"

"I wasn't asking."

"So you don't want to get married, gee, thanks Gaara, that says a lot."

Gaara groaned, he wasn't get out of this, "well, what would your answer have been?" he asked finally.

"Never mind, you don't want to get married, remember?" Kira huffed, heading for the bathroom.

"Yeah, but what would the answer have been?" Gaara repeated, catching her wrist and swinging her round to face him.

"It depends," she grinned mischievously.

"On what?"

"If I say yes, can we get married?"

"I don't like crowds of people."

"We could elope, that'd be so romantic."

"How many people would be there?"

Kira raised an eyebrow, "none, well except the minister guy who marries us and we'll need witnesses, only like two though so not many."

"Elope?" Gaara sighed, "you want to elope?"

"Pretty please?" she pouted, "we live together, we've been together about a year and a half now, so it's perfectly natural to get married."

"But don't you want your family there?" he asked.

"Right now, I want to just be you and me," she whispered, wrapping her arms round his neck, "I don't want a big showy wedding with the flowers and the dress and the crying people, I just want us to be together."

"But, I'm supposed to have a big showy wedding," Gaara muttered, "unfortunately."

"You don't want a big showy wedding and neither do I, we're the ones who would get married, it's up to us," Kira said softy, "besides, you're the Kazekage, they can't tell you how to get married, it's your choice."

"You sure you want to do this?" he said quietly.

"Yes," she nodded, "I love you Gaara, ad nothing will ever change that."

Gaara kissed her lips gently, "where would we elope?"

"That is a very good question," Kira laughed, "I'll ask the girls."

"No, you said it would only be a few people, you ask your friends, they'll bring long their boyfriends, then everyone will find out because Naruto has the biggest gob known to man," Gaara frowned, "so, no asking them."

"Okay, okay, how about Temari and Kankuro?" Kira smiled, "though I do need a dress."

"You said no dress."

"Every girl needs a dress on her wedding day, weather they elope or not Gaara."

"Do you want a big wedding or not?!"

"I don't know!"

"Women are confusing!"

"Yeah, but that's why you love us."

"Big wedding or not?!"

"In the middle?"

"Is there a middle?"

"Yeah, like I have the dress and our friends and family come, but not a lot and it's all quiet so no evil wedding crashers sneak in."

"Fine, an in the middle wedding!"

"I need a ring!"

"I'll buy you one when we get home, okay?"

"Thanks Gaara! Love you!"

With this Kira skipped out the room happily to the bathroom, leaving a very confused Gaara behind.

"What did I just agree to?" he frowned.

"We're getting married," Kira sang as she came back into the room later, Gaara still in the position she'd left him in, she smiled at him, "go pack, we're leaving soon."

"Did I agree to marry you?" Gaara asked.

"Yep," she grinned, "now go and pack, when we get home you're buying me an engagement ring."

"Right," he nodded, then kissed her, "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

"TEMARI!! KANKURO!!!" Kira cried happily as she and Gaara entered their home, "WE'RE BACK!!!"

"KIRA!!!" Temari's voice squealed excitedly and Kira was engulfed in a hug.

"Guess what?!" Kira grinned.

"What?"

"I'm getting-"

"Shut it Kira!" Gaara snapped.

"MARRIED!!!" Kira finished, "and I can tell her, she'll be there so zip it Mr Antisocial."

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!" Temari screamed, "hmm, the dress, the flowers-"

"It's going to be a small wedding Tem, we don't want a load of people, just close friends and family," Kira cut in, "but we can still get me a lovely dress."

"Dress is the most important part," Temari nodded.

"Even more important than the vows?" Gaara asked.

"Yep," the girls said in unison.

"The getting married bit?"

"Yeah."

"The groom?"

"You're just there to make up numbers," Kira joked, "but, this is my wedding day, I want to look the best ever, getting married to you just seals the deal."

"Who's getting married?" Kankuro's voice asked.

"We are," Kira answered.

"Woah, you're with Gaara!" Kankuro yelped, "I don't want to die, so uh, no, sorry Kira."

"Not you!" Kira grimaced, "Gaara and I are getting married."

"He asked you?" Kankuro gaped.

"Not exactly," Kira grinned, "it's a very long story that began as us getting eloped then it ended with a small wedding, but it also had stuff about big showy weddings in there, it was very confusing."

"In the end she just said I had to buy her a ring," Gaara muttered, "and I agreed."

"Go and buy me a ring!" Kira ordered, "right now!"

Gaara took one look at the stern and rather terrifying face of Kira, before grabing Kankuro and leaving the house.

-------------

**A/N: Awww, sweet if I do say so myself.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
